Somebody to lean on
by Smile or else
Summary: Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey are humans. They come from different families. When fate pulls them together, they realize that they need each other more than originally thought. R&R :)
1. Prologue: Meet Mikey

Hi everyone! So I know I said I wouldn't start a story until all the ones I'm working on are completed... but I couldn't help myself!

I'll still work on Brother or Enemy then after I'm finished with that, I'll move onto Guardian Family, but I'm going to have this story in here for the mere fact that I had the idea, it's stuck in my head and it won't stop bugging me.

Just a quick little thing... thank you so much for all the reviews in Brother or Enemy! I'm at 84 and it keeps growing! My goal is to get to 100 so keep 'em coming!

Disclaimer: NOPE!

* * *

Mikey stared up at his father, his large, sky blue eyes pleading. "Please, dad! I'll be good for a month! I'll get good grades, just don't take my video games!"

"Son, this is the third D in two weeks. If you don't get your grades up soon, it will really start to affect your college choices and possible scholarship funds. Video games are just a distraction. We run a large business and you are my heir. I want you to focus on the future, but still have fun. I'm not trying to be mean, I just want what's best." His father said, laying a hand on his blonde- haired son's shoulder.

Mikey just shrugged it off. "What if I don't want to work with this place? What if I want to do something else with my life? You said you wanted me to be happy and I can't be happy when my life's already rolled out in front of me!"

"Well, what do you want to do, then?" His father lowered his voice in a comforting tone. He led the fifteen year old boy to the white plushy couch and sat down.

"I don't know yet, okay? I just know that I don't want to work with this large and rich business company," Mikey whispered.

"Well, you could take a class outside of school, one that doesn't interfere with your part time job at the fast food place."

"Well, I always wanted to take a Martial Arts class. I took gymnastics and liked it, Martial Arts could be sort of like that, except more manly." Mikey smiled.

"I'll look into it... only if you get those grades up to A's and B's." Mikey's father smiled at the disgruntled look on his son's face.

"Fine." Mikey sighed and went back to playing video games as his father shook his head and walked over to his office.

...

The next day at school, Mikey sat in Geometry as the teacher handed back the test that would determine if he would pass or fail the class.

When the teacher set the paper face down, Mikey's heart began to beat out of his chest. He moved his sweaty hand to grab the paper and shakily turned it over.

There, in bright red marker was his grade. It made his heart stop and sweat form on his brow... C-. Below it was a small scribbled letter.

See me after class.

Mikey looked around the room. There were mixed emotions,some where happy, some relieved, some confused but satisfied. Mikey looked to be the only one who didn't get a good grade.

The again, some people were unreadable. The guy in the back of the class, Raph, only showed anger at school. Never let anything show on his face when he got a test back. Then there was the guy who stared out the window, Leo. The guy was just plain emotionless and shy. No one really knew much about him. Then the guy in the front, Don. He never let anyone in on his grade but everyone knew it was a pretty good grade.

Mikey knew his dad was going to kill him when he got home. C- wouldn't let him pass the class, let alone get scholarships.

Mikey dragged his feet through the hallway and made his way to his locker. It was full of trash and rotten food. He didn't care. Then he remembered he had to meet with the teacher.

"You wanted me to come, Mrs. Schmidt?" He asked as he walked into the class.

"You're failing geometry. I don't want you to fail because its my job to teach you."

Mikey had to hold in a 'no duh' at the teacher's remark. "So, why'd you call me here?"

"I'm going to give you some extra credit. It would be just enough for you to pass. You have one week to do it." Mrs. Schmidt said before she led  
Mikey out of the room.

...

Mikey walked through the hallway after the final bell rang.

"Mikey!" A voice called out from behind him. He spun around to see Don coming towards him. His brown hair was short and neat. His book bag bumped against his side.

"Um... hi." Mikey said, confused. "Not that I mind or anything, but why are you suddenly talking to me?"

"I heard you were failing geometry and I figured you might want some help." Don shrugged.

"Yes!" Mikey replied, sounding a little more desperate than he would have wanted.

"Then I'd be happy to tutor you on it." Don smiled.

"That's great, except... how did you know I had a bad grade, we're opposite sides of the class." Mikey got suspicious the minute the thought crossed his mind.

"I looked around and saw your facial expression. I could tell by the way your eyes went from blue to sort of grey." Don said.

"Oh... it was that obvious?" Mikey blushed a deep shade of pink.

"No, I'm just observant." Don laughed as he and Mikey exited the high school building.

...

Mikey hopped off the bus and was surprised to see Don get off too. "I've never seen you get off at this stop."

"I just moved." Don replied.

"Oh! So you're the new neighbors my dad told me about!" Mikey exclaimed as they turned the corner onto their street.

"Yeah, I've seen you skateboard. You're really good." Don complimented.

"Thanks, I've been working at it. I'm thinking of taking a Martial Arts class too... not sure what though."

"Cool! I'm going to take a ninjutsu at the nearby dojo. You should try that, we'd be together because I am starting next week." Don said, happily.

"That sounds cool, dude. So... when do you want to tutor me?" Mikey shifted uncomfortably at his awkwardly worded question.

"Will Wednesday work for you?" Don asked as they came closer to their houses.

"Yeah." Mikey smiled before ran up to his house. "See ya tomorrow, dude!"

"Bye," Don chuckled as he walked into his own house.

...

"MICHEALANGELO!" Mikey heard his father scream the moment he walked in.

"Uh, yeah?" Mikey prepared himself for the ongoing lecture.

"You are failing your geometry class. I remember-" his father began.

"I'm getting tutored by the smartest kid in class and I got extra credit." Mikey cut his father off coolly.

"That still doesn't excuse anything." His father's face was a mask of anger and annoyance and a hint of disappointment.

"Dad, really, I'm going to do so much better! I promise!" Mikey began to get worried.

"No more video games, no more comics, no more phone except for emergencies." His father said in a firm voice that said 'that's final'

"What about Martial Arts? Because a kid in class is taking ninjutsu nearby." Mikey hoped his father wouldn't take that away too.

"You can still take Martial Arts, only because of the increased gang activity nearby." His father sighed.

"Thanks." Mikey muttered. Mikey sagged down on the couch and reached for the remote.

"And no more TV!" His father called.

"Dad! Really?!" Mikey cried.

"Get your grades up and you'll get all those things back." Mikey dragged his feet to his room, put in earbuds and listened to his iPod.

* * *

Well, that's chapter one! :)

Review please :)


	2. Prologue: Meet Don

Kk! Here's the next chapter! This ones gonna be more centered around Don! Oh! And it's going to be pretty short. These first three chapters or so will be more like a prologue.

Disclaimer: *facepalm* no

* * *

Don smiled as he walked into his house. He finally had a good friend who could spend time with him.

He went to his room and pulled out a large math textbook. He began to read it and soon, fell into a dreamless sleep.

...

The next day, Don sat next to Mikey on the bus and quizzed him on the Social Studies test that was that day. He was impressed how much Mikey had studied and was confident that he would get a good grade.

When they arrived, Mikey headed to his locker and Don headed to his. When Don made it there, he was met with tall and muscular guys. The largest one stepped forward, tattoo of a dragon coiling around his arm.

"What do you want, Hun? I'm not interested in joining the Purple Dragons or fighting you, so please just let me go to my locker." Don didn't want to fight, he didn't know how.

"Shut up. I heard you were tutoring that dumb blonde guy, must be hard for ya, putting up with that idiot."

"Be quiet." Don hissed through suddenly clenched teeth. "He's smarter than you"

Hun lashed out and slammed Don into his locker. The brute force of it made Don's head spin.

"I'm a lot of things, brainiac, but dumb is not one of them. You should get that through your head." Hun raised his fist, but before it made contact, a punch to the face sent him reeling back.

There, standing in a red tank top and torn up jeans, was Raphael.

"Stay away from him, Hun. And change your dragon's color. Makes ya look like a girl." He said roughly before walking off.

Don caught up to him quickly. "Thanks! Not that I didn't appreciate it or anything, but why did you save me? We've never talked or anything."

"Me and Hun don't exactly get along, plus, he needs to learn to pick on someone with his own skill." Raph replied.

"Well, thanks. Where'd you learn how to fight?" Don was curious.

"You know that Martial Arts place, Hamato dojo?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, I'm about to start a class there." Don replied, knowing where this was going.

"I'm going there, I started about three months ago, but I learn quickly." Raph smiled.

"That's cool. I'm going to start a class so I can stop getting beat up by Hun." Don sighed.

"Why don't ya stand up fa yourself?" Raph asked.

"I'm the typical nerd, all brains, no muscle." Don replied. "I've been bullied since second grade. I've thought about suicide, but that was two years ago when the bullying was at its peak." Don avoided Raph's glance at the sudden reveal of one of his deepest secrets.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Raph looked down, feeling guilty that he hadn't stopped the bullying sooner.

"It's not your fault. Trust me, it's the bully's fault." Don said, smiling.

Raph slung his arm around Don's shoulders in a comforting manor. "Well, we better get to class. See ya around. And tell me if those jerks are pushin ya around again so I can give em a beat down."

Don smiled and walked into the chemistry room, even more happy than before.

...

After the school bell rang, Don and Mikey walked over to Raph, who was standing there, making an attempt at flirting with a cheerleader who showed no interest and walked away.

"Hey, Raph, this is Mikey, you know, from geometry?" Don introduced them and realized that they would have a crazy love/hate friendship.

"Sup," Mikey said.

"Sup." Raph returned the greeting.

"So... Mikey's going to take ninjutsu too." Don said, thinking of something for them to talk about.

"Cool, trust me, the sensei's really strict. He's always hard on everyone." Raph said, laughing at Mikey's slightly frightened expression.

"It's still fun, Mikey, just hard." Raph lightly punched Mikey in the arm as they began to walk towards the bus.

See, I told you, introducing people!

Tell me if you like it or not :)


	3. Prologue: Meet Raph

Hiya! I'm back!... can't exactly say that because I'm posting all four of these on the same day.

Short, I know! They're SUPPOSED to be short!

Disclaimer: *glares* NOOOOOO!

* * *

The next day...

Don, Raph, and Mikey walked through the hallway. They were a curious mix, but they were practically inseparable after one day.

Suddenly, Raph's phone went off. He pulled out a beat up, old, cracked phone and answered it.

"Hello?... Hi, dad... wait... what?! I'll be there!" Raph jammed the phone in his pocket and sprinted off, Don and Mikey trailing him, questions running through their heads.

"Raph! Wait up!" Don yelled.

"Yeah, really! Come on, what's up?" Mikey asked, worried.

"My dad called, he got layed off and if we don't get enough money by the end of the week, we're going to be evicted!" Raph screamed before slumping down into a heap.

"Oh, Raph, I wish my dad could give you money, but the business is on a budget cut, and I'm broke." Mikey sighed and put a comforting arm around Raph.

"My mom doesn't give me any money, and I doubt she would give me any now. I feel so helpless, Raph, I'm sorry." Don't sighed.

"I just... don't know what to do." Raph sighed as a tear slipped down his face.

...

The next day, Raph seemed even more depressed and anxious.

Don and Mikey tried to help, but could only get twenty dollars each. They had to get to about one thousand... by the end of the week.

They were walking through the deserted hallway after school when they heard shuffling behind them and a quiet voice.

"I heard you needed this."

The three spun around to see a boy with shaggy black hair that hung in his deep brown eyes. They recognized him as the kid in the corner, the quiet guy... Leo.

He dropped a thisck, white envelope and quickly walked off without saying another word.

Raph stooped down and picked it up. Inside it was two folded piece of paper. When he opened one paper, money fell onto the ground. They counted it up to be one thousand five hundred dollars. He looked at the money in astonishment. Raph looked at the paper to see a list of jobs that were decently paying and didn't require many college classes.

The next paper was a letter that read,

Dear Raphael,

As you know, I'm Leonardo. I head about your... problem and I wanted to help. The money I gave you was from me saving for college. Turns out I'm not going to go to college... please don't ask why. So I figured I'd help you out, I hope it's enough. Don't be all humble and say I should keep it, I have more money. I saved up since I was three.

-Leonardo

"Did I read that right?" Mikey asked quietly.

"Well, if you read that Leo just gave Raph his college money because he wanted to help Raph out, then yes." Don said.

"Why would he do that?" Raph muttered while looking through the money again.

"I don't know, but it's very generous and I'd give it to your dad if I were you, he said not to be all humble... so.." Mikey said.

"I know, it just seems wrong." Raph sighed.

"He gave it to you." Don said. "It was his choice."

"You're right, but how would he know I needed this?" Raph asked, the question hitting him like a slap.

"I don't know, we'll ask him tomorrow." Mikey replied. "For now, we need to get home."

...

Raph went home and burst through the door. "Dad! I got the money!"

His father and mother rushed into the room. "How?" They both asked.

"Well, this kid at school, Leo, just gave it to me."

"Wait, are you talking about Leonardo Itami, the boy next door?" His father halted.

"Wait, he lives next door?" Raph was shocked at the news. "That explains how he knew, he must have heard us." Raph muttered.

"So, he just gave one thousand five hundred dollars because he felt bad?" Raph's mom seemed more concerned.

"Here's the note he gave me... and dad, he gave me a list of jobs." Raph handed the notes to his parents.

After reading them, they both said at the same time,

"Go over to his house right now and thank him."

...

Raph knocked on the door of the small house. It took a second for someone to answer, but Leo opened the door.

"Uh, hi." He said quietly.

"Thank you so much for the money, you saved my family." Raph thanked.

"It's no problem, really." Leo replied. "You can come in if you want."

Raph walked inside to see a small kitchen, on the counter were four or five empty beer bottles, Raph wanted to ask about them, but decided against it.

Leo guided him to a small room with a messy bed with blue covers. They sat down on the bed and spent about a minute in awkward silence.

"What do you like to do?" Raph asked, breaking the quiet.

"I like art." Leo's voice was as quiet as a mouse.

"I'm horrible at art." Raph replied, trying to lighten the mood.

Suddenly, Leo's eyes widened and he shot up from the bed. "My dad's home. You need to go."

"Wait, why?" Raph was really confused at the sudden outburst.

"Raph, just trust me, he doesn't like unknown visitors. Nothing against you or anything, but please. I'll explain more later!" Leo sounded frantic, almost scared.

Raph ran out the back door and leaped over the small fence, into his backyard.

* * *

Ok, next chapter will be the first actual chapter, or a longer intro chapter... not sure which.

Review and you get a cookie.


	4. Secrets left unsaid

Hi people! :)

Guest: thanks :)

TheBlackAndGoodNinjaAdventurer: and I will continue! :)

Ipod12: that one word makes me smile :)

yukio87: Yay! You're picking up my clues :) well, all your questions will be answered as long as you read!

I'm Nobody's Girlfriend: *gives you cookie* oh, sorry you didn't like the amount of suspense (hehe... oops) the way I see it, start it off pretty dramatic so people get drawn in... plus, this whole fanfiction is going to be majorly dramatic. well, I hope you keep reading :). Yeah, spelling it out for the readers isn't always the best way to do it, is it?

Loving Leo: hehe thanks :)

ondkids: well wait no longer! :)

mady2120: *gives you cookie* here you go! :)

lunexa: well, jump no more because here is the chapter! :)

sweety kneul: hehe, thanks! I'm flattered! Here's the update :)

Guest: wow! Thanks so much! I'm glad you like all my stories :)

ZrosesFMAfan1: hehe, I'm continuing :)

Rose Black Dragon: yeah, I normally don't like them either... but I was SO tempted to do this! Hehe, yay! You saw what I was hinting at. :) oh! By the way, A's B's and C's are school grades :) and, unfortunately, yes... the schools are still full of bullies (I know first hand) and here are your cookies! *gives you plate of cookies*

Disclaimer: No... just no

* * *

Leo watched Raph scramble out the back as his dad, Samuel Itami, burst through the door.

"Leonardo Itami!" His dad screamed.

Leo flinched at his father's voice. He walked to Samuel, slowly. "Yes, dad?"

"Who was that?" Leo's dad screamed.

"It was just the neighbor boy, Raph! He goes to school." Leo quickly explained, taking a small shuffle back.

"Fine, idiot. Get your grade up in Social Studies, it's lowered down to a C." His father scoffed and grabbed a can of beer from the fridge.

"I'm sorry, dad. I aced my Geometry test, though." Leo tried to get off the subject of bad grades.

"Wow, I'm shocked that a retard like you would be able to get such a good grade." His father mocked before taking a long sip of the beer, a little dribbled through his unkempt beard.

"I have all A's and B's except for Social Studies." Leo muttered.

"What was that?!" Samuel demanded.

"Nothing," Leo shrunk back and almost crashed into a table.

"I signed you up to take some Martial Arts. It starts today after school. Maybe it will give you a future since you have no hope of going to college." His dad said, with a stern but slurred voice.

"But... dad..." Leo began.

"Go to your room for talking back at me!" Leo's father screamed and pointed a finger to his room.

Leo dragged his feet to his bedroom and locked himself in, curled up in a tight ball on his bed.

...

The next day, when Leo got on the bus, he was surprised when Raph sat next to him.

"Hi," Leo gave an impish smile.

"Hi... Leo, I have four questions for you." Raph faced Leo.

"What are they?" Leo asked.

"First, why did you give me your college money?"

Leo squirmed in his seat for a moment, "I uh... realized that I had enough... so I gave you the extra,"

"But in your note, it said that you decided not to go to college." Raph replied, suspiciously.

"I was being stupid for the moment... and... I didn't want to sound like... um... I was bragging about my money." Leo's voice decreased in volume with every passing word.

Raph wasn't completely convinced but decided that he would leave it at that until later. "Okay, second, how did you know I needed the money?"

"I overheard you and your family... I wasn't eavesdropping, it's just you were yelling it at the top of your lungs and my window was open." Leo hastily explained.

"Alright, why'd you kick me out the moment you heard your dad coming home?" Raph asked.

Leo looked very uncomfortable. His eyes wandered around the bus, avoiding the gaze of Raph's amber eyes. "He isn't very welcoming to people he doesn't know that well, ya know."

Raph raised an eyebrow at the answer, "really?"

"Yeah, he... uh freaked out one time when I brought home a friend for... studying." Leo muttered.

Raph could see the lie showing but decided to leave it... he'd find out eventually. "Why was there five cans of beer in your kitchen?" Raph asked, surprisingly gently.

Leo's eyes widened to the size of bowling balls and Raph could see the sweat form on his brow.

Before Leo could make a stuttering reply, Mikey and Don boarded the bus and took the seats across from him.

"Hi Raph, uh, hi Leo." Don said, surprised to see Leo sitting there.

"Sup," Raph said, annoyed he hadn't had time to talk to Leo alone. But he decided to give Leo some space, they had only properly met the day before and he was already asking really personal questions, he would give the boy a break.

"Hi," Leo quietly greeted, a look of pure relief on his face.

"Hi, Leo." Mikey said, happily.

Leo smiled at Mikey.

Don leaned over to Raph "do you want us to move?"

Raph shook his head, "It's fine."

The bus came to a sudden halt and they all got off it.

"I'm going to take ninjutsu apparently." Leo said.

"Wait, is it at Hamato dojo?" Mikey asked excitedly.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Leo looked confused, but somewhat relieved that Mikey knew the place he was talking about.

"All three of us are going there... well, Mikey and Don are going to just start, like you. I happen to be three months ahead of you guys." Raph smirked at the playful glares Don and Mikey shot him.

"Anyways, we're all going, so it's going to be fun!" Don said.

"Cool," Leo smiled lightly.

"Lighten up, Leo! We're all friends, we aren't gonna bite," Mikey said.

Leo's smile widened a little more as he nodded. "Well, see you guys in geometry." Leo said as he stopped at his locker.

...

The rest of the school day had been uneventful.

The four of them were now headed towards the dojo. They opened the door to be met with a small desk with a large training room behind it. Suddenly, a medium sized man stepped out. His golden brown eyes glinted in the lighting of the room.

"Good day, sensei." Raph bowed out of respect.

"Hello, Raphael. You may go warm up. Your friends and I will return in a moment." The man said.

He turned to the other three and greeted them. "Hello, I am Splinter Hamato. I will be your sensei. You three must be Leonardo, Donatello, and Michealangelo."

They nodded.

"I will run you through some tests to see what we need to work on." Splinter said. "Now, come."

They walked into the dojo. "Now, stretch out, I need to see your flexibility."

The three boys joined Raph in the middle of the mat and went into the splits. All three were pretty flexible. Splinter took note of that.

After they had all stretched, Splinter had Raph demonstrate a very simple kata. They mimicked it with ease.

As the difficulty of the katas Raph demonstrated increased, Leo, Don and Mikey all began to slowly struggle. Pretty soon, Splinter ordered Raph to stop.

"Good job, you all have very good skills. Now I want to test your stealth. That is the ninja's most powerful weapon. I will sit here, with my eyes closed. You are to try and approach me and try to take my staff from in front of me." Splinter said, "but first, i must speak with Raphael." Splinter stepped out of the dojo with the red-headed boy.

After a minute, they came beck in. "Alright, you may begin." Splinter said as he sat down cross legged and shut his eyes, his staff in front of him.

Mikey was the first to approach. He decided to try and take Splinter from the side. Before he could get even close to the staff, Splinter said, "Michealangelo, quiet your breathing."

Donatello decided to go next, settling for a strategic approach from the back. After taking a few steps, Don stopped. He decided to try and take him from the right instead. After moving to the right, he changed his mind, and stepped to the left side of the man.

"Stop contemplating, Donatello." Splinter said, calmly. Don nodded in disappointment. He went and sat down next to Mikey and Raph. Leo was the only one left.

Leo had stayed in the same spot the whole time. Quiet as a mouse.

Suddenly, he ran forward, his feet barely touching the mat and grabbed the staff from in front of the man.

"Well done, Leonardo. You know your strengths and weaknesses and used them to your advantage. Just as I used yours to my advantage." Splinter smiled at the slightly shocked faces of the boy's.

"What? We just met you, how would you know?" Mikey asked, eyes as wide as bowling balls.

"Raphael told me about you. He said that you, Michealangelo, were the wild one. A good quality for a lot of things, but stealth is not one of them. I knew you would be the one that would charge right in."

Mikey blushed at the truthful words.

"He told me that you, Donatello, were very smart. That is a good advantage, but you can over contemplate and that will be your downfall."

Don was still shocked about the fact of Splinter knowing this stuff.

"You, Leonardo, Raphael told me you are the quiet one. I knew you would be a challenge. Being quiet isn't always the best choice, but, in tpbeing a ninja, it is very important."

Leo blushed a deep pink and looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"I told Raphael to tell me because your enemies will study your strengths and weaknesses and use them against you." Splinter explained.

...

After perfecting some basic katas and watching Raph train on some slightly harder ones, the class was over.

Leo and Raph walked home, splitting up at their houses.

Leo saw his father's car poorly parked in the driveway. 'He needs to stop driving' Leo thought, sadly.

He entered the house to be met with a blast of odor and alcohol. That was a large disadvantage of having a small house. He went straight to his room without making a sound. He hoped his father hadn't heard him.

His hopes were shattered when his bedroom door opened, revealing his dad, leaning awkwardly against the door frame. "Leonardo, we need to talk."

* * *

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Hang in there, this whole thing will not be Leo-centric! It's just his time in my story!

Review and you get a plate of cookies! No flames please, just constructive criticism.


	5. Breaking Point

Hi people! I GOT 10 REVIEWS IN ONE DAY? This is AWESOME! PLATES OF COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!

Loving Leo: hehe :) thank you so very much!

Amy Hamato: Wow! Really? I'm totally flattered because there are some pretty good ones out there! :)

ondkids: well WAIT NO MORE! :)

I'm Nobody's Grilfriend: hehe, i try my best :) gives you extra cookie along with plate (don't tell anyone!)

sweety kneul: yay! Thanks soooooo much!

TheBlackAndGoodNinjaAdventurer: I can't tell you! That would ruin the plot! (fyi, I'm keeping that secret unknown!)

yukio87: hehe, well, you'll just have to see how it plays out :) thanks so much!

I Love Kittens too: what about the mom? Well, read and you shall have all secrets revealed.

Rose Black Dragon: well, in answer to your questions...  
I came up with that man in my mind (I have an evil mind, don't I?)  
(For the next 2 questions:) you'll find out  
I know... yet I haven't met any  
You'll find out sooner or later... patience is a virtue (I can't believe I said that!)  
Yeah, one thing  
Just wait and see  
Just wait and see  
Well, it's going to have a lot of Leo in it, but I'm going to get some Raph, Don, and Mikey angst in there.  
*gives you extra cookie* here ya go!

lunexa: AHHHH! Please don't send the Shredder to kill me!

Violet: hehe, thanks for the review! :)

ZrosesFMAfan1: hehe :) yup

jilin2000: finished? Well, from my calculations, that won't be a while... so enjoy it while it lasts :)

Master Derpy: hehe, thanks so very much *blushes madly* :)

Here's the update! Take it and read it!

Disclaimer: FOR THE LOVE OF LEO... NO I DO NOT OWN THEM :(

By the way... MAJOR ANGST AND SADNESS IN THIS CHAPTER! You have been warned.

* * *

"Leonardo, we need to talk." Samuel staggered over to his son, swaying on his feet.

Leo could smell the alcohol radiating from his father's breath. He decided to be as patient as possible. "What is it, dad?"

"You know how you said that you would get your grade in social studies up by today?" He smiled, revealing a row of crooked, yellowed teeth.

Leo was confused, he had never said that. "Dad, I don't remember..."

"Shut up, you useless ******" Samuel yelled. He backhanded Leo across the face, sending him crashing into his desk.

Leo shook his head and brought a hand up to his cheek where he could feel a nasty bruise forming. But that was the least of his problems. His father had hit him. His father had called him the cruelest of names, but had never physically harmed him.

"You never brought the grade up. You're such a failure. It was smart of you to give your money to those lousy ***** next door, they'd actually use it for something useful. Not save it up for something that will never happen." His father sneered before kicking Leo in the ribs.

Leo cried out in pain and curled himself in a tight ball of protection, defending his head and neck the most. The tears streamed down his face as his father spat out insult after heart wrenching insult.

"Useless runt... idiot... retard... Worthless piece of garbage... waste of space and time... mistake... not my son."

The last one shattered Leo's broken heart. He curled tighter and stayed that way long after his father had staggered out of his room.

Leo slowly opened his eyes and looked to his digital alarm clock. It read 2:54 a.m.

Leo dragged his feet to the bathroom and slumped against the door. His shoulders were racking with silent sobs. He slowly looked up on the counter. There sat a pair of scissors that his dad used to cut his hair when he was too drunk to go to a professional.

Leo had heard talk that it was relief. He knew a couple kids at school did it. He always thought it was a sign of not knowing what to do and having no hope. Now he saw it as a way out of the pain.

He grabbed the scissors and slowly ran it across his skin. It left a small red line, he did it three more times before stopping. Suddenly he thought back to the time his dad hadn't been drinking.

/flashback/

Five year old Leo ran across the yard and into his father's open arms. "Hi there squirt!" Samuel ruffled Leo's hair.

"Hi daddy!" Leo ruffled his father's hair back.

Samuel chuckled lightly. "Son, I love you, no matter what."

"I know, daddy, you tell me that everyday. So does mommy." Leo giggled.

/end flashback/

Leo felt more tears roll down his face. He looked down at the angry red cuts he had inflicted and immediately cleaned them out, the guilt and reality of what he had done was sinking in.

Leo realized that it had made things worse. That it wasn't relief, but quite the opposite.

"What have I done?" He murmured.

...

Leo woke up half way on his bed. He looked down at his left wrist. Even though he had barely gone through the skin, the marks were obvious. A calling card.

Leo pulled a long sleeve shirt over his head and looked in the mirror. It hid them well.

His thoughts then drifted to his ninjutsu classes. How was he supposed to hide them then? He would get really hot in long sleeves. Then he remembered his loose long sleeve work out shirt. He put it in his training bag along with his other training gear.

Leo rushed out of the house without waking Samuel. The moment he opened the door, he saw Raph sitting there waiting for him.

"Hey, Leo!" Raph called, jumping up from the curb.

"Hi," Leo gave his best smile to avoid any suspicion from Raph. Then he saw Raph staring at his long sleeves.

"Dude, it's about 75 degrees out, why are you in long sleeves?" Raph asked.

"I ran out of other shirts," Leo was relieved that he had come up with a decent excuse so he didn't stumble over his words.

But with every small lie that came out his mouth, more guilt built up in his chest. He could feel it weighing him down. He wanted to tell Raph, but just didn't know how.

Raph nodded, seeming convinced before speaking up again, "you want to come over to do homework after school?"

"Yes!" Leo said, a little too excitedly. He'd give anything not to go back to his house.

"Ok, if you insist." Raph said jokingly as they boarded the bus.

...

After a long day of school, Raph, Leo, Mikey, and Don all headed to the dojo. They stepped into the bathroom to get out of their school clothes.

Leo looked down at his wrist... the small scrapes had began to scab over. He pulled the shirt over his head and checked the sleeves. They covered the small cuts.

He walked out and began to stretch out with Raph, Don and Mikey.

Splinter walked in a couple moments later. "Hello, students," he greeted them warmly. Nodding in approval at them warming up.

"Line up,"

...

After warming up and being taught a few new katas, it was time for a small sparring match without weapons.

"Donatello, Michaelangelo, you will spar each other. Raphael, you will spar Leonardo. Go easier on him." Splinter said.

Leo and Raph approached each other.

Raph charged Leo and Leo stepped aside, letting Raph stumble before regaining his balance. Raph tackled Leo and pinned him down. In the midst of that, Leo's shirt sleeve had rolled up... revealing four small red lines that had begun to fade.

Raph stared at the lines for a minute when the full reality hit him. Leo saw the change in his expression and followed Raph's eyes.

Leo panicked, knowing Raph knew. He threw the red head off himself and ran into the bathroom before breaking down into quiet sobs.

'Why did I do this to myself?' He thought sadly.

* * *

Alright, so let me get this thing straight! This is not only meant for the story, it's also to show people that self harming is NOT the answer! (Trust me, I know personally... please don't ask on this little part)

Review PLEASE! :) if you do, you get a large bag of cookies!


	6. Truth revealed

Hiya TMNT fans! :) BAGS OF HOMEMADE COOKIES FOR ALL!

yukio87: hehe, thanks :) *blushes madly* well, you'll have to see how the story plays out :)

ZrosesFMAfan1: wow! Number one fan? I'm so flattered! :)

lunexa: yes, yes I am indeed evil *evil laugh*

TheBlackAndGoodNinjaAdventurer: I think we all want to kill Samuel. Well, you'll have to find out what happened to Leo's mom :) here is you bag of cyber cookies

orangebarmy: hehe, thanks :) well, here's the next chapter! :)

Emi the Ninja: I did because here is the chapter already :) *runs away from bunnies... stops* wait, why am I running from Usagi's adorable cousins?

Loving Leo: hehe, really? Wow, thanks :) I haven't been called awesome a lot so that's really nice of you

I'm Nobody's Girlfriend: hehe, thanks. I put the flashback in there for the exact reason :) your guess at what happened will be answered soon

Amy Hamato: hehe, thanks :) I've read Scribe of Turesa's story and it is seriously good so I'm honored to be second only to that :) that sounds cool to have a co writer! :)

sweety kneul: No! Don't hit me with a cookie! 0.0 hehe, just kidding :)

Violet: I know it makes me feel good when people answer my reviews, so I do it :) thanks for all your support :)

Rose Black Dragon: thanks so much! I noticed that and I was like crud! Oh well. I'm making the bags of cookies, no worries XD

Disclaimer: Lo siento pora no (I'm sorry, but no in Spanish... I think, correct me if I'm wrong)

* * *

Raph stood there, unable to move from the spot he had been knocked to. The image of four angry red cuts on his friend's wrist had ripped his heart out.

He was brought out of his horrified trance by Splinter, Don and Mikey running towards him.

"Raph, what happened?" Mikey asked, frantically.

"Leo..." Was all Raph got out.

"He what, Raph?" Don asked.

"He..." Raph began to hyperventilate.

"Raphael, calm down. Now tell us what happened." Splinter soothed.

"Leo, I tackled him and his sleeve rolled up. I saw... oh man, I think Leo cuts." Raph laid back, sobbing.

The other three stared at the red head in shock.

"Leo... self harms?" Don asked quietly.

"Why?" Mikey murmured.

"I don't know, my pupils. I will go see if Leonardo is alright." Splinter got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Are you sure?" Don questioned Raph.

Raph nodded. "I've seen it before, I had a friend who used to. I know those kind of cuts marks anywhere,"

Mikey's sad pale blue eyes filled with tears. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, I want to find out though, we need to help him." Raph wiped his eyes.

Splinter walked to the door of the bathroom and quietly knocked on it.

A tear filled voice answered "don't tell my dad."

Splinter's eyes narrowed. "Leonardo, may I come in?"

"Sure," came the quiet reply.

Splinter opened the door to see the skinny teen curled in a tight ball under the sink.

"Leonardo, why do you not want me to tell your father?" Splinter asked quietly.

"'Cause." Leo just whispered.

"Because why, my student?" Splinter asked.

"He won't understand."

"Why did you do this?" Splinter took Leo's wrist and examined the small slashes.

"I needed a way out," Leo answered.

"A way out from what?"

"Pain." Leo chocked out before bringing his arm back close to his chest.

"What pain?" Splinter knew that Leo would answer when he was ready.

"Emotional pain," Leo said before tucking his head against his knees. "Can I please go?"

"Yes, Leonardo, but please, do not do it." Splinter quietly said, a little trace of begging in his voice.

Leo nodded and walked out of the dojo, passing Raph, Don, and Mikey silently.

Leo walked home to see his father's car parked nearly sideways in the driveway.

"He's getting worse." Leo sighed.

He walked into his room and shut the door. He sunk to the ground and sobbed. All he could hope for at the moment was that his father wouldn't come in.

...

After an hour in the same position, the doorbell rang. Leo's broken heart slammed to a stop. He walked to the entry way, praying it wasn't Raph.

He opened the door to see just the person.

"Raph, please, not now." Leo hissed, knowing his father would surely come out pretty soon.

"Yes now, I'm worried for you, Leo." Raph said as he walked in.

"Raph, I'm serious, I'll talk to you tomorrow, I'll go over to your house, just please don't have us talk here." Leo was sobbing with fear. He looked as though he was ready to get down on his knees and beg.

"Alri-" Raph began when a booming, slurred voice rang throughout the house.

"Leonardo!" Samuel rounded the corner. A half drunken beer can in his right hand, a lit cigarette in the other.

"Raph, get out NOW." Leo hissed before swinging opens the door. He pushed Raph out and was about to follow when a strong hand yanked his shoulder and slammed him into the wall.

"Who's yer friend... loser?" Samuel asked. His discarded beer can lay spilling out over the floor.

"Raph, I'm telling you, run." Leo said to his friend who stood shocked in the doorway.

"Oh, so he's part of the low down, pathetic Jones family. Those ******** deserve the same stuff as you, Leonardo."

Raph's eyes widened larger and he walked closer to the man. "Don't you talk about my family that way, they're a lot better than you. Now leave Leo alone before I call the cops."

Samuel released his shaking son and stumbled over to the tall, muscular boy. "You got the brain the size of my son, ******. You'll regret every word that ever came out of your mouth.

Samuel raised his fist and brought it down towards Raph's face when a blur stopped it.

The next thing Raph knew, Leo was on the ground, holding his face.

"You... monster!" Raph screamed as he knelt down beside Leo.

"That's me," Samuel smiled as he kicked Raph in the gut, sending him flying back.

Leo got up slowly, helped Raph up and ran. He ran Raph to his house next door.

His mother opened the door and screamed at the sight of Raph, her son, and Leo, the boy who saved her house.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" She screamed.

"Let us in, but no one else! Call the police!" Leo screamed as he and Raph sat down n the couch.

Raph's mom went into the kitchen and dialed 911. She had just finished the call when a banging on the door rang through the house.

"Don't open the door!" Both Leo and Raph screamed.

"Who is it?" She asked, panicked.

"My dad! Whatever you do, don't..." Leo stopped because the pounding on the door had ceased.

"What the-" Raph began.

Suddenly, the window shattered and Samuel climbed in. His fist was bloody from punching the window.

His eyes fell on the two shaking boys. "Leonardo, you have been a very bad boy." He quoted the one thing Leo's mother used to say when he was in trouble.

That made Leo snap.

Leo ran up to his father and screamed, "What is wrong with you?! The reason why you're like this is because mom left us! Now you're mocking her?! You are sick and twisted! You deserve to..."

Samuel grabbed Leo's arm and twisted it. The sound of snapping bone rang throughout the small house.

Leo let out a strangled cry before sinking to the floor.

Police sirens began to sound in the distance. Samuel heard them and ran out the window, running around the back and out of sight.

Raph and his mom ran to Leo, who was shaking on the floor.

"Leonardo, are you okay?" She asked frantically.

Another knock on the door caught their attention.

"This is the police, please open up."

Raph scrambled to the door and let them in.

"What happened here?" One asked, his eyes focused on Leo.

"I don't know the whole story." Raph's mother began to sob. "My son, Raph and his friend, Leonardo came rushing in with giant bruises telling me to lock the doors and call the police. Then Leonardo's father came in. He was drunk because I could smell the alcohol on him. He attacked my son and Leonardo. Then he said someone and Leonardo screamed. Then the man grabbed Leonardo's arm and broke it, them he heard you and ran."

"Half of you, chase after him. Can we have medics here stat. Ma'am, please tell us your name."

"I'm Angel Jones, my husband is Casey, but he's at a job interview." Angel replied.

Suddenly, medics rushed through and helped Leo onto a stretcher. One of them turned to Raph. "Son, we'll need to check you out too, please come with us, you can stay with your friend."

Raph nodded as they were led to an ambulance. Angel following close behind in her car.

* * *

Wow. Well, there you have it. One of the main questions I got is now answered, what happened to Leo's mom. Well, there will be more detail in the next chapter.

If you review, you get another bag of homemade cookies and you get to give a virtual hug to Leo and Raph.

Remember, if you want me to retype the chapter, just tell me :) but no flames.


	7. The truth behind the pain

Hey people! Another really quick update because I'm seriously on a mind roll! *gives you all more cookies*

TheBlackAndGoodNinjaAdventurer: hehe, I'm 10 years old by the way :) ooh! Lasagna! You got yourself a deal!

Emi the Ninja: you may kill him... in your mind :) *gives you missile launcher*

Loving Leo: aww, shucks! *blushes* thanks :) you're just as awesome

orangebarmy: yeah, it must be really hard. Thanks for the reviews :) you are awesome!

Amy Hamato: yay! I did as you asked and updated :D! :)

I Love Kittens too: in answer to your whole review... thanks and you'll have to wait and see :)

yukio87: I'm speechless at the kindness you have showed me! :) you are just as amazing :) thank you so much

guest: hehe, thanks for the Spanish tip :)

Guest: *Leo and Raph give you virtual hug* thanks for the review :)

Rose Black Dragon: it really is sad:(

Master Derpy: Thanks so much :)

Zroses: thanks for the advice and compliments! :) you rock!

Auzurii: hehe, thanks so much :)

Talking Taco: this chapter holds the answers! :)

Disclaimer: *steals papers legalizing ownership* they're all mine!  
Leo: Sorry, Kiki *takes papered away*  
Me: Leo! What the shell?!

Ok, READ THIS CHAPTER! It will answer a lot of your questions.

Raph sat in the hospital bed next to Leo's. Leo was asleep and his arm was in a full cast and sling.

Angel walked in and hugged her son. "Raph, I was so worried! The doctors said you would have to stay the night and feared the worst."

"No, mom, that's just for inspection." Raph said.

"I know, Raph. I was just so scared." Raph's mom began to sob.

"I know, I was too." Raph murmured.

"Will he be okay?" Angel brought her sad gaze over to Leo's still form.

"I think so, physically, at least. Mentally, I'm not so sure." Raph sighed.

Suddenly, Angel felt a buzz in her pocket she pulled out her vibrating phone. She answered it to be met with two loud and frantic voices.

"It's for you," Angel handed the phone to her son.

"Hello?"

'Raph! Oh thank you for answering! What happened? It's all over the news!' Don's voice came through the speaker.

"What part?" Raph muttered.

'It says that a man, Samuel Itami, was drunk and abused his son. Then his son's friend came over and the father beat both of them. They ran over to the son's friend's house where the man broke in and held them at gun point when the police arrived. Then it said that both boy's are in the hospital and neither you or Leo answered your phones, and after what happened earlier, what happened?'

'**** you, media' Raph thought.

'Are you and Leo okay?' Mikey's tear filled voice came through the speaker.

"Um, how would you define okay?" Raph knew he was just delaying the truth.

'You and Leo are fine and it was some other families under the name of Itami and Jones.' Don replied.

"Alright, we're in the hospital next to that nice pizza place, Anthony's. Leo has a broken arm and his dad is nowhere to be found. I have a couple lightly bruised ribs. And to calm you a little, Samuel never held us at gun point." Raph explained.

He could hear muffled gasps before Mikey's voice came through, "we're coming."

...

Leo felt as though a truck ran over him five times as he drifted into consciousness.

A blurry, well built and red- headed boy came into his line of sight.

"Rph?" He mumbled.

"Leo! Oh finally, are you okay?" Raph seemed panicked and relieved at the same time.

"What happened?" Leo was more confused as his eyes focused on a hospital room.

Raph froze. The doctors said Leo's medicine would make him drowsy and disoriented.

Leo's eyes widened a moment later and turned from confused to in complete and utter sadness.

Raph knew that Leo had just remembered the past few hours.

"He really crossed the line, didn't he?" Leo asked.

"Leo, he crossed that line the moment he took a drink of beer." Raph said sympathetically.

"Now that you know this, Raph, you may as well know the whole story," Leo said.

/flashback/

5 year old Leo and his dad were playing catch in the backyard.

"Come on, squirt, at least try to get the ball to me!" Samuel joked.

Leo giggled and tossed the ball to his father.

"That's better, Leo." His father knelt down on his knees and spread his arm out. That was Leo and his father's sign for 'piggyback'

Leo leaped into his father's firm arms.

"I will always love you, do you hear me?" Samuel ruffled his light son's hair.

"I know, daddy, you tell me that every day. So does mommy." Leo said, ruffling his father's hair back.

Suddenly, the phone rang from inside the house.

"I'll get it, squirt, you practice your throwing." Samuel set Leo down and walked inside.

/end flashback/

Leo paused at his last happy memory. A lone tear fell down his cheek.

"You and yer dad were really close, weren't you?" Raph asked.

Leo nodded before continuing.

/cont. flashback/

Leo threw the ball at his target when his father came out, tears were streaming down his face.

"Leo, your mother was in a car crash. She's hurt, but doctors are going to make her better. For now, lets go see her." Samuel lifted Leo on his shoulder and began to walk to the car.

"Daddy, if the doctors are going to make her better, why are you crying?" Leo asked.

"Because I'm concerned for her. She'll be fine, but I love her and I don't want her hurt."

"Like the time I broke my arm?" Leo asked.

"Yes, Leo, like that." Samuel drove to the hospital with Leo.

They made it to the front desk.

"I'm sorry, sir, she's in the ICU right now. You'll be able to see her in a while. The doctor will come in with a full report in a couple minutes, please wait." The woman at the desk gave a sympathies smile to the five year old boy.

"Daddy, what did she say?" Leo asked as they sat down.

"Mommy's being helped right now, but she'll be fine." Samuel plastered a brave smile on to hide the true fear that clenched his heart.

Five minutes later, a doctor came back. He smiled sadly at Leo before turning to Samuel.

"Well, sir, I'm truly sorry. We did everything we could do, but the impact damaged her brain too much. She lost all her memory. Other than that, she had damage to her spinal chord, she will never be able to move properly. She will be permanently color blind in one eye and fully blind in the other. There was nothing much to do." He said solemnly.

"Can we see her?" Samuel asked quietly.

"Yes, but she's currently in a coma. It is likely she will come out of the coma in two weeks."

Samuel led Leo to a room. They opened the door to find Venus deathly pale. Her face was laced with stitches and her neck was in a brace. The heart monster pulsing at a slow rate.

"Where's mommy?" Leo asked, confused on why they were in this person's room.

Samuel chocked back a sob. "This is mommy, Leo."

"Why won't she say hi?" Leo asked, tears filling his eyes.

"She's asleep." Samuel replied.

"Like grandma and grandpa?" Leo asked.

"No, your mommy will wake up." Samuel gave his son's shoulder a squeeze.

/end flashback/

Raph sat there, contemplating what he had heard.

"So... your mother died? Is that why?" Raph was careful to place his words so not to hurt Leo.

"No, not exactly... but when she did wake up, she was as good as dead to my dad..."

/flashback cont./

Samuel and Leo sat by Venus for the twelfth day in a row.

"Will she ever wake up, daddy?" Leo asked.

"Yes, Leo, she will."

As if on cue, Venus began to stir.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Mommy!" Leo cried out happily and ran to his mom.

"Who are you?" Venus asked, confused.

"What do you mean, I'm your son! You know!" Leo was shocked.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you." Venus said.

"Mommy! Stop playing around! This isn't funny!" Leo began to cry.

"Look, I'm really confused, but I don't remember you, all I know is that my neck hurts and everything is grey." Venus looked distraught at the sobbing boy.

Leo turned to his father, "Daddy, you lied! You said this was mommy! You said she would be fine! This isn't my mommy! And she certainly isn't fine!" Leo screamed before running out of the room.

Samuel stood there, tears were streaming down his face.

"I'll be back, Venus." Samuel said, before chasing after his son.

...

As Leo ran through the hallways of the hospital he slammed into a doctor.

"Woah, there son, what's wrong?" The doctor put his hands on Leo's shaking shoulders.

"My... daddy... lied... lady... not my... mommy." Leo sobbed into the doctor's chest.

Samuel ran down the hallway to his son,

"Leonardo, I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you to hurt." Samuel apologized.

"Are you the father?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, that's me," Samuel sighed.

"Please tell me what happened."

After Samuel explained, the doctor led Leo and his father into Venus' room.

Venus stared at the doctor with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Venus, this is Leo, your son, and Samuel, your husband." The doctor explained.

/end flashback/

Raph had tears in his own eyes.

"Oh, Leo, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, it's in the past. It's what happened after mom got better that led to my dad... drinking." Leo chocked on the last word.

/flashback cont./

After Venus had recovered from the general injuries, she began physical therapy with the same doctor Leo ran into. His name was Chaplin.

By the time the therapy ended, Leo was 7 and understood a lot more.

Then that day came. It shattered Leo's already broken world.

It was the day Venus told Samuel she didn't love him anymore.

"I'm sorry, Samuel, it's just that... I'm in love with Chaplin. We can still stay in touch." Venus explained, seeing the broken look that crossed her former husband's face.

Venus moved in with Chaplin and then Samuel and Venus never spoke again, Samuel never cured his broken heart, Venus never could let go of her guilt.

Then Samuel came home drunk one night. He had been looking for a way out of the pain and ended up at a local bar. Leo found his father pounding on the door at 3:00 a.m.

From then on, Samuel would go out and drink. And every year, on e day of heartbreak, he would alway take an extra shot, an extra bottle, an extra puff on the cigarette.

Every time Samuel would return home, drunk. He'd have no control and lash out at his son. In the morning, he wouldn't remember a thing.

When Leo was 10, there were no 'in the mornings' his father would always be drunk, he always carried a full shot canniester in his pocket along with a pack of cigarettes.

Then abuse started. Leo would be called name after painful name.

Leo knew his father never truly meant it. He knew his father was still in pain and had no control.

/end flashback/

"I still don't blame him. He made a mistake, but I forgave him... it's just along the way I learned to fear him. For 6 years I was called idiot, retard, stupid, useless... the list goes on. It got to me and I gave up on my college dream. That's why I gave you the money. I lost it though, when he actually hit me. That was when... you know." Leo sighed.

"Oh, Leo. I'm so sorry, I really am. I wish I could've helped sooner." Raph was crying almost as hard as Leo.

Raph reached over and clasped his best friends hand. Then they fell into a dreamless sleep.

...

Ten minutes later, Don and Mikey burst into the room.

"Leo! Raph! And... they're asleep." Mikey said before turning to leave.

"Not anymore," Leo muttered.

"Yeah, don't you guys have the decency to knock?!" Raph sat up groggily.

"Uh... sorry," Don looked just as embarrassed as Mikey.

"You guys can stay here overnight, if you want. We'll talk about the stuff tomorrow." Leo said.

Don and Mikey pulled chairs together and they all fell asleep.

Alright! Wow! LONG chapter! Sorry about the lame ending :/ I didn't want to go onto the morning... that would take forever!

Review and you get more cookies :)


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE: READ THIS!

Hi awesome people!

So I'm not going to update today because of something I noticed.

I updated the story twice in one day. The second chapter I updated, chapter 7, got 4 reviews... instead of my normal 10-12

I need to make sure you guys read the last chapter because it is most likely the most important and revealing chapter in the whole story. It will answer a lot of your questions and has a major plot mark in there.

I'm not saying this to get more reviews... I just really need to know you all read it or else you will be forever confused and asking questions.

Thank you so very much for reading this :)

- lots of hugs, Kiki (Smile or Else)


	9. Not at Fault

Hey my awesome TMNT lovers! Sorry about the abrupt authors note! I just needed to make sure you all read that chapter.

OH! ONE MORE THING... IM TAKING NINJITSU CLASSES! =D

By the way! I know that most of you are noticing that TMNT character names are appearing left and right and you're thinking 'who's Samuel?' Well, he was my OC because I didn't want to use Oroku Saki (you'll find out why later) so I came up with Samuel.

Loving Leo: thanks sooooooooooo much! Here's the update for you! :)

yukio87: THANK YOU! I'm so flattered! :)

Master Derpy: hehe... you're awesome :)

Emi the Ninja: yes... so true xD

lunexa: hehe... thanks so very much

TheGoodAndBlackNinjaAdventurer: wow! All that for an update? I'll take it!

Guest: hehe thanks :)

I Love Kittens too: yeah, now you'll get to see how the therapy plays out :)

Mikey'steen: hehe :) thanks *blushes*

Rose Black Dragon: hehe awwww... Thanks :)

Talking Taco: yes, so much emotion is right

Guest: here's the update

Disclaimer: *sobs* I... don't... own... it

* * *

Raph slowly dragged his eyes open. He saw Mikey and Don watching a sleeping Leo.

"Hey Raph," Mikey whispered.

"Hey guys." Raph said before turning his attention to Leo.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Mikey asked.

"Physically, yes. Mentally and emotionally, it's going to be a long recovery." Don sighed.

"Mmph... mi?" Leo groaned.

"Hey there, Leo." Mikey greeted warmly.

"Hi," Leo replied. " Raph, did you tell Don and Mikey?"

Raph shook his head.

"Well, I guess I'll tell you it all..."

After telling his heart wrenching story, Mikey was hugging Leo and looked like he would never let go, Don was quietly sobbing. Raph had tears streaking down his face.

"Leo... I'm... sorry." Mikey tightened his grip on Leo.

"I'm okay," Leo put on his best smile.

Raph, Don and Mikey exchanged disbelieving glances.

"No you're not, Leo. We all know it." Don replied.

Leo sighed in defeat. "Alright, so I'm not okay, no one is okay. Everyone has a problem going on in their life."

"Leo, that's not the point. The doctors are releasing both of us today. You have no where to stay... you know that." Raph said.

"Yeah..." Leo said quietly, he shrunk back into the overly fluffed hospital pillow.

"You could stay at my house." Don suggested.

"Really? I mean, I've never actually stayed at someone's house overnight. Dad didn't allow it." Leo sank back deeper when he whispered the last part.

"Well, that... monster, isn't here anymore." Raph replied, snarling the word monster as if it was a disease.

Leo stared blankly at Raph before quietly replying, "it's not his fault."

Raph, Don, and Mikey all stared at Leo like he just revealed the cure for cancer. "Leo, how is it not his fault? He started drinking, he beat you, he chose not to stop, he made you... cut, then he broke your arm." Mikey said.

"Dad was never good at dealing with things. When mom left him, he was at a loss of what to do. Like me with... self harm, he heard drinking was pain relief. Unfortunately, he did find relief in every shot. He would never remember what happened when he was drunk. Then he never stopped because the pain of mom wouldn't stop. He isn't at fault. He was confused and found relief in something bad. I never blamed him for anything." Leo felt hot tears slip down his face.

"But... Leo-" Don began.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, leaving a brown eyed women with almost black hair standing in the doorway.

Leo stared at the woman, shocked. A man stepped beside her and stared at Leo too.

"Mom?... Chaplin?"

* * *

Hehe... short chapter, large cliffhanger.

I'll update tomorrow, I promise! With a longer chapter :)


	10. I'm there, we're there

Hi people! I'm back again! =D I'll be able to update pretty quickly because I have a week off from school.

Emi the Ninja: yup, that's me, evil kid :)

Amy Hamato: well, no, Leo's mom is not Karai even though she's with Chaplin. All is fair in love and fanfiction. XD

Loving Leo: that's a lot of OMG's XD thanks for your review :)

Second daughter of Eve: hehe, that's the point of the cliffhanger :)

TheBlackAndGoodNinjaAdventurer: hehe... spaghetti! :)

I Love Kittens too: hehe, thanks for the review :) Karai actually isn't Leo's mom. She has a different part to play in all of this :)

yukio87: hehe, as always, your reviews leave me speechless at your kindness :) whenever I update, I look forward to your review :)

orangebarmy: hehe, I do love leaving you all at cliffhangers :)

lunexa: well, unfortunately, I'm not allowed to give out that info, but if you look up ninjitsu classes online you'll get a surprising amount of results! ;)

Skipper917: hehe, thanks :)

Talking Taco: hehe, yeah, Leo goes through a lot.

Disclaimer: nononononononononononono

* * *

"Mom?... Chaplin?" Leo stared at the two people shocked.

"Leo, I heard what happened on the news. I shouldn't have left you with that... thing." She spat out 'thing' like fire.

Raph, Don, and Mikey all made a protective wall in front of Leo.

"You stay away from him, you *****" Raph growled defensively.

"Don, Mikey, can you guys leave the room? Raph, I know the doctors won't let you leave the room so please try not to listen. Chaplin, please just leave with Don and Mikey." Leo said. They all nodded.

Don, Mikey and Chaplin left the room and Raph sat on his bed, back to Leo and his mother.

"Leonardo, I'm so sorry. I was confused, old friends helped me regain most of my memory. I shouldn't have last you with... him,"

"Mom, while I love you with all my heart, you have no right what so ever to come back now. I needed you. You left me when I needed you. Every day for three years after you left, I would stare out the window, praying that you would come back and give me a hug and make dad stop drinking. I was five when you left. That day you woke up was the day I grew up. I learned what drinking was when I was six. I was abused, I gave away my college money because the names convinced me I was stupid. I don't blame dad, though. He had no control because he only saw drinking as relief. If you had only come back, just to visit even, he might have stopped. You never even came. You left us. I don't blame you, but you could have stopped this." Leo began to sob uncontrollably. Venus rushed to comfort her son, but at her touch, the shaking boy pulled away.

Raph, upon hearing Leo's cries, ran over to Leo's bed and began rubbing comforting circles on his back. Leo curled up in a tight ball in Raph's lap.

Venus watched this, tears falling out of her eyes.

"Leo, honey, I'm so sorry. I thought you were okay. When I heard about you on the news, I knew I was wrong."

"Look, Venus, Leo has been emotionally and just recently physically abused because you never bothered to contact either of them. You're even more at fault for this than his dad is, and let me tell you, I hate that man a lot. He just had probably one of the worst times of his life occur last night and he doesn't need one of the causes sauntering in and thinking an apology is going to cover it. Now get out." Raph hissed.

"Sry mom," Leo murmured

Venus stared at her broken son before whispering, "I love you, Leo, never forget that, baby." She walked out of the room while tears streamed down her cheeks.

Don and Mikey slowly walked into the room and sat next to Raph who held a sobbing Leo in his lap.

"Hey Leo, you okay?" Mikey asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

"Of all... the times... she could have come... was the one time... it was too late to save my dad." Leo chocked out.

"Leo, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have interfered," Raph sighed.

"It's okay... not your fault." Leo whispered.

Suddenly, the door opened again, revealing a doctor.

"Leonardo Itami, Raphael Jones, you are free to go. It has been agreed that you, Leonardo will stay with Raphael until further notice. You will go back to school tomorrow."

They all nodded.

"Hey, Mikey, Don, how about we all spend the night at my place?" Raph suggested.

"Yeah," they all agreed as they walked into the lobby of the hospital.

...

When they all reached Raph's house, they set up two large mattresses in the middle of the living room.

"Night everyone," Leo said.

"Night Leo," they all replied before dog piling in the middle.

...

Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey all walked into the school. Leo and Raph got strange, almost sympathetic looks from all the teachers.

The first three classes went smoothly. The teachers gave Leo the week off from homework due to what they referred to as 'problems at home'.

Then lunch arrived.

Leo was taking his tray to the table when a foot caused him to trip.

He looked up to see Hun smiling above him.

"Hey there, daddy's boy." Hun's grin widened at the hurt that flashed across Leo's bruised face.

"Hun, leave him alone." Don pushed Hun away from Leo.

"Well well well, if it isn't the nerdy ****, Donatello. So desperate for friends you went to the outcasts."

"Get away from him, you walking continent." Mikey joined Don.

"Yeah, you mess with one of us, you get all of us." Raph hissed.

"So stay away," Leo got up and joined the others.

Hun stalked away, muttering curses under his breath.

"We all stay together, right?" Mikey asked,

They nodded in agreement before walking over to the table.

* * *

Well, I'm not sure how you'll like it. Tell me if you want me to rewrite it :)

Brother or Enemy will be updated sometime in the next two days.

Don't forget to review :) I'm almost at 100! =D


	11. Will anyone hear me?

Hi every amazing person out there! Sorry for the long wait, my WiFi crashed for a while :( but I made it past 110 reviews! :D

yukio87: I don't know how to thank you, I really and truly don't :) you are so amazingly nice! My book is going a little slow due to a small case of writers block :P thanks for remembering :) I like your picture by the way

Amy Hamato: I know, protective Raph is always enjoyable :) thanks for reviewing, it means so much to me :)

Loving Leo: I know, I want them to be my friends so much :) hehe thanks

Master Derpy: you are as good as me! :)

orangebarmy: really? That's what I was aiming for! =D

Talking Taco: I do not reveal any major plot things until the time is right.

lunexa: THANKS! Thanks for all your support :)

Skipper917: hehe thanks *blushes*

Rose Black Dragon: well, lets just say... we'll see a lot more of Venus... possibly not in a good way though.

mady2120: hehe :) thanks for reviewing :) it means a lot

Zroses: oh... if there is one thing you will learn about me is that I never go without drama... so just wait and see... MUAHAHAHA!

Second Daughter of Eve: no, no it wasn't.

Guest: yay! It's awesome to have someone that enthusiastic about my stories :)

Auzurii: hehe... thanks! I don't know what else to say, I'm so flattered!

WhatUp: hehe well, I can't tell you if Slinter will adopt Leo or not. I bleep them out merely because I'm 10... ya, it's good that you understand them (I think?)

Disclaimer: nope... never... nada...

* * *

The rest of the school day had gone by as normal as it could. Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Don were walking to ninjitsu, Leo and Raph just to watch, due to their injuries.

They walked by a TV store when the reporter woman on the TV said something that made all of them go cold.

"Samuel Itami, wanted for child abuse, was sighted near his son's school around lunchtime. Before the police could arrive, Itami ran from the scene."

Everyone looked to Leo, who was frozen stiff. His eyes were huge and his face was drained of all color.

"Leo, you okay?" Mikey asked.

Leo nodded firmly and continued walking. Raph and Don shared concerned looks while Mikey looked almost scared.

They made it to the dojo in silence, no one taking their eyes off Leo.

Splinter stood at the door, with a warm, comforting smile spread across his face. "Hello, my students, before warming up, we need to talk. Leonardo, if you could just stay in the waiting room for a moment."

Leo nodded, knowing what their conversation was going to be of.

He sat in a chair and stared out the window. Across the street he noticed something weird. A man was sitting on the bench, hood pulled over his head. A beer can was in one hand while a newspaper was in the other. But the eyes weren't focusing on the newspaper, they were staring directly at Leo.

Leo knew those eyes, they were the same eyes he had to face ever since his mother had abandoned him. They were the eyes of his drunk father.

...

"I assume you are all aware of Leonardo's father?" Splinter asked quietly.

"Yeah, I was there when that **** head broke his arm." Raph growled.

"Raphael, I understand your anger, but do not use that kind of language in my dojo." Splinter ordered.

"Sorry, Sensei." Raph quickly apologized.

"Leonardo is going through a very hard time, we must help him in anyway possible. Have no temper with him, for it could remind him of his father. We must be careful."

The three boys nodded, "Sensei, the thing is..."

Before Don could finish, a blood curdling, terrified scream came from the waiting room.

They ran to see Leo hugging himself tightly, staring at a person across the street with the eyes of a cornered animal.

The man quickly got up and ran.

"Leo! Come on what happened?" Raph asked, looking almost as scared as Leo.

"He... he... dad." Leo stuttered out before sobbing.

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked, his blue eyes filled with concern and fear.

"He... that man... across the street... dad."

"Oh ****" Raph muttered.

Splinter was too concerned to correct Raph on his language, "Leonardo, you must look at me."

Leo turned his head to face Splinter, his eyes were filled with tears.

"Go to where you are staying, don't go alone. If you see him again, call the police, stay safe my student," Splinter said in a comforting tone.

Leo got up slowly, Raph, Don, and Mikey followed suit.

"Thank you, sensei," Raph said, Leo nodded.

...

When all four boys made it to Raph's house, they came to a conclusion.

"It's not safe here." Raph said, "Samuel knows where I and probably knows Leo's staying here."

"Where do we go?" Mikey asked.

"You could stay at my house, my mom and dad would be fine with it." Don suggested.

Leo nodded. Everyone exchanged worried glances. Leo hadn't said a word since they left the dojo.

"We'll stay here tonight. Tomorrow, Don, you will ask your mom and dad." Mikey said.

The rest of the night was spent in silence, everyone passed quick, unnoticed glances at Leo while he laid in a sleeping bag. They didn't notice the light stream of tears that wet down his cheeks.

When everyone was asleep, Leo got up and went to the bathroom, where he let out all his feelings in the form of silent sobs.

* * *

Well? Tell me what you think, like I said, if I need to rewrite it, tell me :)

By the way, this chapter goes out to Loving Leo, she just lost a friend and I know it's hard for her, so this chapter is dedicated to Maddy (her friend) and Loving Leo. Lets keep them both in our prayers.


	12. What others have done

Hiya people! :D I'm alive and at 120 reviews! :D

yukio87: you say I don't have to thank you, but I do! You always support me and you are constantly encouraging me :) you always bring a huge smile to my face :)

RikaHanyuu: **** him is right! :) thanks for the review

I Love Kittens too: and it will get sadder! Be prepared :)

Loving Leo: don't worry, I can guarantee he won't die in this story :)

Amy Hamato: hehe thanks :) it makes me smile when you call me girlie :D yeah, I wouldn't want them eating all my food XD

Rose Black Dragon: thanks for the review... of you think this chapter is terrifying... oh my.

Zroses: okay! I updated don't send little demos after me 0.0

Talking Taco: thanks so much :)

Auzurii: thanks for honoring Maddy :) and yes, a smile can mean the world to someone :)

Guest: thanks :) here's the more you wanted :)

Disclaimer: if I have to say it one more time...

* * *

Raph opened when he felt something prodding his shoulder. The first thing he saw was not the most pleasant thing to wake up to. Mikey was staring at him three inches from his face.

"Mikey! What the heck?!" Raph pushed Mikey's face away from his before he noticed the concern etched into his face. "What's wrong?"

Mikey slowly looked over to Leo, who was thrashing violently in an apparent nightmare. Don was leaning over him, trying to wake him up.

Raph threw the sleeping bag off him and rushed to his friend's side. "Leo! Come on, dude, you have to wake up!" Raph shook Leo's shoulder roughly.

Leo shot up suddenly, tears mixed with the sweat on his face.

"Your dad?" Don asked sadly.

Leo nodded silently. "Sorry if I woke you," he muttered before getting up. He grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom quickly, avoiding eye contact with his friends.

"He's getting worse," Don muttered.

"I wish he would talk to us. He shut himself off since the hospital." Mikey looked down sadly.

"It must be hard, it's like everything is crashing down on him at one moment." Raph looked towards the bathroom. "We need to help him."

"How though? He won't tell us anything?" Mikey asked, louder than he wanted.

Raph shot him an angry look before gesturing to the bathroom. "Pipe down will you? Him hearing you could do more damage than help."

Hurt flashed across Mikey's features, "sorry,"

Raph's expression softened, "I know, you just want to help. We all are worried about him."

...

Leo rushed to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He couldn't get the nightmare out of his head. The worst part was that it wasn't a nightmare... it was reality. Every night his dreams had been haunted by the names he had been called countless times. He could feel the sting of the slap and the snap of his arm. His wrists burned where the thin scars lay.

Leo threw on his clothes and stared in the mirror. His eyes were puffed out and thin streaks lined his cheeks. Suddenly he heard something from outside. He cracked the door open and heard something that made him stop.

"Pipe down will you? Him hearing you could do more damage than help!"

Leo shut the door again and sunk to the ground.

We're his friends talking behind his back? What were they talking about? Did they not like him? They probably didn't want to be part of his family drama. They probably hate me.

All those thoughts rushed through Leo's mind like a tidal wave of hurt.

He didn't want to hear the rest of the conversation. Leo took a piece of toilet paper and pulled a pen from his pocket. He scribbled a note on it and quietly slipped out of the bathroom and out the back door before walking to school.

...

After ten minutes of waiting for Leo, Raph knocked on the door.

"Yo, Leo! Come on dude, we have to catch the bus."

No response came.

Raph's heart began to pound a little faster.

"Leo, seriously, we'll miss the bus and have to walk." Mikey had the same concerned look.

No answer.

"Guys... you don't think he..." Don began, a horrified expression crossing his face.

"No, he wouldn't do that." Raph cut Don off before he could mutter the word. Raph twisted the doorknob and it promptly swung open.

When they saw that the bathroom was vacant, their stomachs dropped.

"Where is he?"

"Guys, there's a note," Don said.

Raph snatched it up and read it through, sighing in relief at the knowledge that it wasn't the note he had originally feared.

'Hey guys, walked to school, didn't really want to talk. Seemed busy. Kinda want some alone time.

-Leo'

"Well, lets just go to school, he said he wanted alone time." Don said after reading it.

...

When Leo made it to school, he saw a car pull up.

'Thats weird, only new people drive, and that's only their first day.' He thought.

A girl with black hair and chocolate eyes stepped out. She seemed familiar for some reason. She looked at Leo and her eyes widened.

Leo looked around in almost fear, thinking about his dad.

Suddenly the girl came back around with a woman. Leo's heart fell as he stepped back.

Leo's mom stepped forward. The girl began to trail behind her.

"Leo, I thought you went to that private school a couple blocks over." His mom stumbled over her words a little.

"Um... mom, dad couldn't exactly afford it. What are you doing here and, pardon me but, who's that?" Leo gestured to the girl.

"Leo... well... this is Karai, my... well... my daughter." Venus looked more uncomfortable with every word.

Leo stepped back, a betrayed look on his face.

"You... she's your daughter?" Leo felt tear burn his eyes. Anger began to bubble up inside him. Anger that had been building up since Samuel had taken the first swig of beer. "You... not only did you leave me and dad, not only did you never visit at all, you had another kid... my replacement. You could have taken me! I could have been your child! You had the nerve to go... make another child! You not only replaced dad, but you replaced me! My life has been a living hell! Why? Because you never cared about me! Or dad! He's wanted because of you! He's never sober because of you! I have scars on my wrist because of you! I fear my own father because of you!" Leo was sobbing by the end. Venus just stood there, tears rolling down her cheeks. Karai stayed still, her face void of any emotion.

Leo's eyes widened at the words he said. "Look, Venus, I'm sorry, truly I know it wasn't your fault completely, but you could have helped me. And now... Karai, it's too much. Please just don't see me ever again. I don't want to hurt you, but it's best for both of us."

Leo ran into the school, leaving Venus and Karai standing in the middle of the entryway. Karai, after a minute, followed Leo into the school.

...

Leo ran into the bathroom, stumbling into a stall, his face an array of tears streaks.

'When will I get a break?' Leo thought miserably. 'First my mom, then dad, then mom again, then my friends, now Karai?'

Leo, without thinking, began to scratch at his skin on his wrist. A stinging in his arm brought his mind from all the emotional pain. He looked down to see a raw patch of skin where he had dug his nails into his wrist.

Leo closed his eyes. Relief. He didn't think of his dad, his friends, his mom, or Karai. All he could think of was the stinging in his arm.

Suddenly, a wave of guilt came flooding through, bringing all the pain of his life back with it.

Leo stared at his arm again. Looking from the scratches to the scars.

'I'm that stupid and useless, I tell myself never agin and here I am doing it again.' Leo thought miserably.

A bell brought him out of his sorrow. The bell that represented first period.

"At least I have school to think about... I can just hope Karai isn't in my classes." Leo muttered as he washed the scratch out and dried his eyes.

...

Raph, Don, and Mikey walked to geometry, scanning the hallways for Leo.

"Where is he?" Don asked.

"I don't know, what if Samuel found him?" Mikey sounded completely panicked.

"Look, he's probably just in the bathroom or something, we'll see him in first period." Raph tried to sound brave, but inside he was worried for Leo.

They walked into the class after the bell rang. They were relieved to see Leo sitting in there, staring out the window.

Soon the teacher came in with a girl Raph hadn't seen before. Her black hair hung in her eyes. He noticed she was mainly looking towards Leo. He figured it was just coincidence... or she liked him.

"Attention class, we have a new student... go on, introduce yourself."

"I'm Karai Giman." Karai said.

"Everyone, go around the room and say your names," Mrs. Schmidt ordered.

They went around the room but when Leo said his name, Raph noticed that he strained it, speaking quietly, almost stumbling over his own name.

...

At lunch, Raph, Don and Mikey noticed Leo sitting in the corner. They recognized that as the spot he sat at before he met them,

"Leo! There you are!" Mikey ran up to Leo.

"Dude, why'd ya leave the house?" Raph asked.

Don nudged his arm, "Raph, he said it in the note,"

"Oh... never mind." Raph blushed.

We noticed that new chick Karai was checking you out, dude!" Mikey laughed. His laugh soon disappeared when he saw Leo's face.

It held pain, sadness, and what seemed to be guilt.

"You okay Leo?" Don asked.

"Yeah, Karai was just... a... uh... family friend." Leo sounded unsure of his answer but the three seemed to buy it.

"Oh... and she reminds you of... sorry Leo." Mikey muttered, wishing he hadn't mentioned Karai.

"It's fine," Leo whispered.

Raph then noticed something on Leo's wrist, he looked closer and saw the red patch.

"Dude! What happened?!"

"I... uh... I fell on the way to... school." Leo stuttered.

"Why are you talking like that, if it was the real reason, you would have told us straight forward." Don said, speaking for all three of them.

Leo looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He backed against the corner more, placing his hand over the marks and glancing at the scars.

Their eyes widened in realization, "Leo... not again... oh Leo." Raph looked utterly defeated as he, Don and Mikey watched Leo run off, tears streaming down his face. "What has he done to himself?"

"Raph, it's not what he's done to himself, it's what other have done." Mikey looked down in guilt his eyes flooded over with tears.

* * *

Sorry if they're too OOC... that's just the way I make them in this story... don't worry, Mikey will be more fun later on... I know I make him really serious!

Review and you get... a large bad of pies (if you don't like pie, a large bag of cookies)


	13. Back just to be dragged away

Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait, my Wifi went wack.

I would answer your reviews, but I'm seriously short on time :( sorry.

Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Leo ran off from the lunch room, tears already leaking from the corner of his eyes.

He sped into the bathroom and locked the stall door. He sat there, sobbing in both shame and regret until the bell rang.

Leo dragged his feet to the current world classroom where he quietly sat down, noticing the sad looks from Don, Raph and Mikey. He didn't forget the glances at his wrists every now and then.

The teacher walked in and began the lecture. The word he wrote on the board made Leo's heart freeze.

'Child abuse'

Leo looked around to see both Don and Mikey staring at Leo with a worried expression. Raph looked like he was ready to strangle the teacher.

Leo knew all the teachers were aware of his recent life and they knew that it wasn't something to talk about, let alone give a lecture on. Why would they be talking about this?

"As you all know, we've been studying world problems. For the past month, we've talked about problems outside of our own country. Now we are going to learn about problems in the United States.  
Child abuse is a very real thing that many children suffer. It's been going on forever, children were allowed to be killed in the ancient times by their parents. Thankfully, they've made this illegal, but people still do it."

Leo leaned down and pulled his pencil sharpener from his backpack. He took a pencil and used it to pull the blade from it.

Under the table, he quietly drew it lightly across in a particular pattern as the teacher spoke.

"While you may not think about child abuse, a friend could be abused and you won't know it. They usually suffer in silence due to fear of their parents.  
Some parents arent sober while abusing their child."

The last part made Leo dig the blade deeper into his wrist. He could feel the blood lightly flowing from the wound.

"When they are drunk, they may not remember the abuse the next morning when they are sober. Others do it because they don't want a kid and don't know how to treat him or her, or they see it right."

Leo stopped the cutting and looked at his wrist. With his blade he had written, in small letters, 'concrete angel'

Leo set the sharpened that had a thin coat of blood on it, in his bag and raised his non- bloodied arm.

"Yes, Leonardo?" The teacher asked.

"May I get my sweatshirt?"

The teacher nodded and Leo ran from the room, concealing the cuts across his wrist.

He made it to his locker and pulled out his sweatshirt. With it half way on, the guilt set in. All the relief and forget was washed away and replaced by the guilt and crushing pain of life.

He suddenly heard a crash come from the classroom.

He ran in to see Raph glaring daggers at the teacher. Both Mikey and Don were standing behind him. The source of the noise had come from Raph chair that lay on the floor. The teacher had an expression of shock and guilt.

"Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, get back in your seats." He ordered.

"Can us and Leo talk to you outside?" Raph said through clenched teeth.

He nodded before turning to the rest of the class. "We'll be back."

As they walked out, Leo joined them quietly.

"What the **** were you thinking when you came up with that?!" Raph came close to screaming.

"Raphael, I don't know what you-" The teacher began.

"Don't give me that **** ****, Leo has gone through all the stuff you just said! Didn't you ever think about how that would effect him?!"

"It was meant to help him... I didn't know, The teacher began, anger rising in his voice. "I understand your anger, but you may not speak to me that way."

Now Raph wasn't the only one ready to kill, both Mikey and Don had their hands clenched to the point of bleeding.

"Guys, really, it's not that big of a deal." Leo stepped in.

Raph spun around to face Leo. "Not that big of a deal?! Leo, show me your wrists! Show the scars!"

The teacher slowly turned to Leo, who's face had turned as pale as a ghost. "Leonardo?"

"Raph..." Leo whispered.

"Leonardo, show me your wrists." The teacher said slowly, realization dawning in his voice.

Leo pulled the jacket up to reveal the old scars and the fresh blood coming from the slashes. He hid his face, ashamed.

"Leo... you... did it again?" Mikey stuttered.

Raph was, for once, speechless. Don had a horrified expression and tears leaking from his eyes.

The teacher slowly stepped forward, hand creeping towards Leo's wrist.

Suddenly, Leo pulled his wrist back and ran. He ran outside and sunk to the grass. He traced the bloody engraving on his wrist... concrete angel.

"If only I could be as strong as a concrete angel." He whispered as tears streamed down his face.

A hand suddenly gripped his shoulder, a familiar grip, strong yet gentle. It was a grip he hadn't felt in eleven years. He looked up into his father's sober eyes.

...

"What the ****!" Raph screamed.

"Look, Raphael, I understand your anger and concern, but you have no right to curse at me." The teacher said.

"I have no right?! You had the nerve to have a ****** lecture on child abuse when you are fully aware that a student was a victim of that! I have every right to ****** cuss! You should be fired, you *****!"

"Raphael! Calm down! I understand I made a mistake, I take full responsibility, but you can be suspended for cursing at a teacher!"

"That's what you're worried about?!" Mikey stepped forward, a newly found hatred gleaming in his pale blue eyes. "Did you see Leo's arm?! If you hadn't had that ******* lecture he wouldn't be bleeding and wouldn't have run off! Raph's right, you *****!"

The teacher turned to Mikey, never had he heard the blonde headed boy curse. "Michelangelo, I would expect this from Raphael, but not you! I know I was wrong to do this..."

"Shut up, Mr. Rogers, I know you meant no harm, but that doesn't fix this, you have no idea what he went through." Don, the usually calm one stepped forward, joining the other two.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to go help Leo." Raph huffed away with Don and Mikey trailing angrily behind.

They reached the exit to see Samuel come behind Leo.

"Call the police!" Raph yelled. They all pulled out their phones and dialed 911.

...

"Leonardo, my son." Samuel looked down sadly.

"Dad," Leo sobbed. He leaped up and hugged his father, the first show of affection since age seven.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have started drinking. I know I don't deserve your love, I don't even deserve to be your father, but I'm sorry,"

Suddenly, sirens appeared. Police came rushing in, tackling Samuel to the ground.

"No! Dad!" Leo screamed, rushing towards his now handcuffed father.

A policeman held Leo back, "son, he will be punished, don't worry, you're safe now."

"No! Please, he's sober! I've finally got my father back!" Leo cried out.

"Leo, my child, it's alright, I know I deserve this, just know... I love you." Samuel was pushed into the car.

The car drove away and Leo watched it go, his whole body numb. "I love you too, daddy."

* * *

Short, I know, I'm so sorry! :( I'll update in two days! I promise

Review and you get cookies :)


	14. Relief

Hi people! Fr those of you waiting for the epilogue of Brother or Enemy, it's coming soon, I just have 1 week left of school :)

Again, short on time so I can't answer your reviews :( don't throw any pineapples at me! D: so yeah... I apologize and sincerely thank you for every review and keep them coming.

Disclaimer: OH WHY?! WHY CRUEL WORLD?! WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME OWN TMNT?! WHY CAN'T I HAVE MY LEO?!

Leo: um... Kiki? You have me in fanfiction where you can do anything you want with me... like KILL ME!

Me: yay! Oh... wait... um... sorry?

* * *

Raph, Don, and Mikey ran out when the police arrived. They were all ready defend Leo when they saw him sobbing, his heart wrenching cry made them freeze in place.

"No! Please, he's sober! I've finally got my father back!"

They watched in pure horror as the police left and Leo sunk to his knees. His shoulders were racked with sobs and his wrists were an angry red.

"What have we done?" Mikey whispered.

Leo slowly looked up and met their tear filled eyes.

"How did they find him?" He asked to no one in particular.

No one spoke, too guilty to break Leo's heart more.

"I don't know." Raph lied. They walked over to Leo and brought their arms around him. Leo buried his face into Raph's shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry, Leo. Really and truly. Now lets get you home, it's been a rough day." Mikey said.

They walked home in silence. The decently short walk to Raph's house seemed to an eternity. When they entered the house, Leo went over to the couch and curled into a tight ball. After mere minutes, he was asleep. His cheeks were stained with tears and even closed, everyone could see the puffiness of his eyes. Once Raph's mom and dad heard what had happened, they called the school to talk about Mr. Rogers. They turned on the TV to see something that angered them to the point of screaming.

A news report was on and Samuels face flared on the screen.

'Child abuser, Samuel Itami, was caught at his traumatized son's school. It seemed as though he was about to harm the boy, Leonardo Itami, once more when the police arrived on the scene. He will be given trial and most likely will serve a ten year sentence in prison.'

Raph walked in, his face was contorted in hate at the screen. Mikey and Don followed quickly.

"How could they say that?! He was sober?!" Raph screamed, remembering Leo's chocked out cry. His heart broke at the memory, he knew he had caused it.

Raph's loud scream caused the thin boy on the couch to stir. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the headline on the screen. His eyes immediately widened and his skin turned as pale as a ghost. He ran to the bathroom without a glance to anyone.

"****" Raph muttered. "We need to help him,"

"Mrs. Jones, is there anything sharp in the bathroom?!" Don asked frantically.

"I don't know, Casey's razor." Angel said quickly.

"****" Raph cursed again before running to the bathroom door. "Leo! Come on, open up."

No reply came.

"Leo... open the door." Don said cautiously.

Still silent.

"Leo... please, please open up." Mikey cried.

Finally, a small voice came from the bathroom, "Raph, Don, Mikey, come in here, sorry Mr. and Mrs. Jones."

Angel and Casey backed away as the three boys entered the now unlocked bathroom. They saw something they would never forget.

Leo was curled in the corner, holding the razor blade to his wrist, three fresh cuts already bleeding, overlapping the old ones. His other hand held the razor and was shaking. He looked up, his eyes filled with the horrid memories, both fresh and old.

"Help me," he whispered.

Raph walked to the side of Leo and pried the bloodied razor from his fingers. Mikey hugged Leo in the tightest hug possible and Don checked out his wrist to make sure it was okay.

"Leo... why?" Mikey cried.

"I..." Leo whispered, his voice was as faint as a whisper, "It represents me. Every cut represents a bad day, then it fades and I think things will get better, then it gets worse. Every time I cut, I get deeper. It is me... my life."

Raph, Don and Mikey stared at him, their eyes overflowing with sympathetic tears, but the reflection showed shock and hurt.

"Leo, talk to us. Self harm isn't the answer." Don begged, his eyes held pleading. But continued to be drawn to the scarred wrist.

"I... I..." Leo stuttered, "I know,"

"Then why do you do it, if you know it's wrong?" Raph asked.

"That's just... please leave me alone." Leo whispered.

"With the razor and your fingernails and some other potentially sharp objects? No way, Leo." Mikey said. The hurt and disbelief that flashed across Leo's face made Mikey immediately regret the way he had put the sentence. "Ugh, I'm sorry, Leo."

"It's fine, whatever, okay? Now please, I'll go in a different room, just please leave me in peace?" Leo asked, the pain in his voice reflected on his face.

"Okay, Leo, but, please, don't... you know" Don said.

"I won't." He whispered.

The three boys left the room, leaving Leo staring at the discarded razor. Determined not to break his promise as the pain and need for release grew worse.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness again... once school is out, it will be a lot better :)

Review and you get cookies :)


	15. Hangover

Hi everyone :) I made it to 158 reviews! :D WOW! You all are SOO supportive :) my goal be the end is to get to 200 so help me make it :)

Again, short on time, I will answer all your reviews in the next chapter :) I promise! :) but to all of you... THANKS SOO MUCH :D

Disclaimer: I can dream, right?

* * *

Raph, Don and Mikey stepped out of the bathroom in dead silence. Their eyes no longer held tears, they held defeat.

"He needs help." Was all Mikey could say.

"What he needs is his dad... a family." Raph replied.

Angel and Casey walked into the room, almost in fear that they were intruding. "Is he okay?" Angel asked quietly, her voice quivered like a lost child.

"No," Don replied. The one word. It held so much meaning behind two letters. Used so lightheartedly when it was so deep and traumatizing. It was a word that could change you, your friends, everything.

They stood in silence until a muffled buzzing came from Casey's pocket.

"I'm sorry, I have a job interview, I have to go... and, help Leo. In any way, just let him know he's loved." Casey said before grabbing his jacket and rushing out the door.

They stood in the same silence, their minds all on Leo, but what they thought, they couldn't form into words.

"He needs some space right now," Don said, they all agreed and sat on the couch, staring at a blank TV, hoping everything would be over.

...

Three hours later, Leo hadn't come out of the bathroom, they had checked on him, to make sure he hadn't done anything bad. All they saw him do was stare lifelessly at his scarred wrist. Behind his blank eyes, they could see the pain.

The sound of the phone ringing was the first noise in 3 hours. Angel had gotten up and answered it with a monotoned 'hello?'

Five seconds later, the phone was dropped to the ground. Angela's pain filled scream tore through the house. All of the boy's, even Leo, came running from where they were.

Through the fresh sobs, Angel cried out a series of broken sentences, "Casey... way home... car crash... dead," while the sentence was fragmented, the message made everyone's hearts fall like stone.

Casey Jones was gone.

...

They all were in the waiting room hospital. They had cleaned off Casey's body and allowed them to see him. They all had tears flowing from their eyes.

It had been a hit and run truck driver, according to reports. No one, at the moment cared how Casey had died, all they knew is that an innocent, kind, funny, man had lost his life.

They had headed home in the silence that had overrun their day. When they reached the house, Leo had locked himself in the bathroom again. Angel had locked herself in the bedroom, holding Casey's wedding ring. Don and Mikey had tried to comfort Raph, but had been screamed at. They knew that it wasn't the time for them to be there, so they headed home. Raph sat in Casey's favorite chair in the living room. Crying.

He needed relief. He needed it. He ran to the fridge and grabbed a can of his father's beer. In five minutes, he had gone through 4 cans. He had drank until felt no emotions other than numbed hate for the driver of the truck.

...

Leo's POV

I stared a long stare at the razor that sat beside me. My whole body was numb and I could see my hand reach out and grab the blade. I didn't feel the razor cut into my thumb... I felt no release.

I was about to dig the blade deeper when I heard a small crash.

I stepped out of the room to see Raph leaning against the refrigerator, but the thing that horrified me the most, was the discarded beer cans that littered the floor.

...

No one's POV

Leo stared in memory driven horror. Raph spun around. His eyes had a milky tint to them.

"L... Leo," he slurred, taking an unbalanced step forward.

"Raph, no... not you too," Leo could feel the hot tears stinging his eyes.

"What? You cut for relief, I do this, ya got a problem?" Raph's voice was unnaturally low and gruff. The beer can in his hand fell to the floor, the contents spilling out.

"Raph, this is different... you know it is." Leo took an uneasy step forward.

"I know, i ain't dumb, Leo. Ya know I ain't dumb." Raph staggered over to Leo, using his shoulder as support.

Leo could smell the alcohol radiating off of the teen. "Raph... first my dad... then you?"

Raph cracked a lopsided, crazed grin. "It's all about you, ain't it, Leo? Everything bad revolves around you. Well guess what?! It's my time! You have a dad, I don't. You don't need no pity party no more."

Leo's heart dropped through the floor. He fought back tears as he looked into Raph's clouded eyes. Behind the beer and delusion, he could see the pain.

"Raph, I'm sorry, I really am, but this isn't healthy." Leo tried a calm approach.

"Sorry doesn't bring my dad back. And this is healthy. I get my release." Raph pushed Leo back to the wall.

"You're such a selfish ****, you're too much of a ****** to even drink. Instead you resort to cutting. And you say drinking is unhealthy. I'm very disappointed with you, Leonardo."

Raph punched Leo in the gut before staggering off to the bathroom.

Leo sat, crying on the floor, sobbing, "Raph, I'm sorry, Raph, I'm sorry."

With that, Leo ran from the house.

...

Raph dragged his unusually heavy eyes open. The surprisingly bright light that flooded from the windows, made his head spin.

Raph sat up, dazed. His head had a dull throb. Raph walked to the kitchen to see all the beer cans on the ground. Then it all came back to him.

His eyes welled up with tears and he grabbed a picture frame. It was of him and Casey, he was 5. According to the date, around the time Leo's mom had been in the accident. He took the picture from the frame and gently put it in his pajama pocket.

Suddenly, his head began to throb more violently.

"****" Raph muttered. "This must be how a ****** hangover feels like."

After all the cans were in the trash and Raph had thoroughly used a whole pack of mints to rid his mouth of the horrible stench and taste, he began to look for Leo.

Raph vaguely remembered the arguement but knew that he had traumatized Leo.

After searching the house, his heart began to race. Leo was no where to be seen.

Raph screamed Leo's name, praying the quiet boy would step out of a corner.

Angel sprinted out of the room, were eyes were puffed out and red. "Raph, what is it?"

"Leo's missing!" Raph yelled before sinking to the ground, his head spinning from his loud voice.

"What? Why the **** would he leave?!" Angel screamed.

"I... I don't know," Raph lied, he knew the truth would break his mother completely.

"I... I'll call the police." Angel's voice went from panicked to dead silent.

As Angel left the room, Raph's head began to throb more. But it was drowned out by the thought of what he had done to Leo.

* * *

Well... sorry to all Raph lovers. And sorry to all Leo lovers.

I'll update soon :) review please


	16. Will I ever run out of tears?

Hi people! :D

i promise I'll answer your reviews next time so don't forget to review

Disclaimer: *cough, cough* no

* * *

Leo ran through the streets, in no specific direction. His eyes wouldn't stop spilling tears. The sidewalk in front of him was barely visible. His fingernails dug deep into his wrist, overlapping with previous scars.

He was unable to see one woman slowly walking towards him in concern. He barreled not her but she caught him gently by the shoulders.

Leo's head shot up and he wiped the tears from his eyes. The woman had kind green eyes and red hair.

"Easy there, what's your name?" She asked, while Leo normally wouldn't have answered that, he somehow sensed that she meant no harm.

"Leonardo, but people call me Leo." He answered. He tried to cover the pain in his voice but failed miserably.

"I'm April, are you okay?" She asked.

"No, have you heard of Samuel Itami?" He asked, inwardly flinching at the name.

"Yes, he was an alcoholic who abused his son. He was all over the news." She said, confused on why he was asking.

"I'm Leonardo Itami... Samuel's son." He hesitated, almost ashamed that he would tell a stranger this.

April let out an involuntary gasp. Her heart throbbed for Leo, and she immediately wanted to help him. "Leo, I'm so sorry, what about your mother?"

She never thought the question would lead Leo to do what he did. He sank down to the ground, he held his wrists to his chest and began to uncontrollably sob.

"Leo... I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...," April knelt down beside him and began to rub his back.

"It's fine, she's not my mom anymore." He again wiped the tears from his cheeks and got up from the sidewalk.

"Leo... do you have anyone you trust?" April hoped that this wouldn't set him off.

"Well... I have my sensei, but I just... he... while he cares... I don't know he just doesn't understand and I don't think he has any respect for me anymore." Leo thought back to the day when Splinter had first seen his cuts. While he cared, he had never treated Leo the same way.

The clouds that had rolled in, began to rain, hard.

"We need to get inside." April muttered. "I know you've been taught not to do this, but would you like to come home with me? You can trust me."

Leo could see the honesty in her eyes and, not having any other choice, nodded.

She led him to a small house a few blocks away.

"It's not much, but it's home," April smiled.

Leo, for once, felt like he had a mother. Without thinking, he hugged April, not wanting to ever let go of the one mother figure he had.

"Easy, do you need to call anyone so they know where you are?"

Leo remembered how panicked Angel would be so nodded quickly.

April handed her small phone to Leo and he dialed Angel's number.

After two rings, she picked up.

'Hello?' Her voice sounded completely distraught. Leo could tell she had been crying.

"Angel? It's me, Leo." He didn't know what else to say.

"Leo?! Thank God, where are you? are you okay? Why did you leave?"

Leo barely understood the questions, she had asked them so quickly.

"Alright, I'm with... a friend." Leo decided to not go into detail about April. "I'm fine, physically at least. Um... I don't think I should tell you why I left."

Leo didn't want to hurt Angel by telling her that her son had become drunk but at the same time, knew that he wouldn't be able to say it himself without breaking down and crying.

"Leo, please tell me." Angels voice was sad, it held pain and fear.

"I can't." Leo's voice cracked.

"Leonardo Itami, please tell me why you left."

Leo took a deep breath in order to delay the tears, "Raph... after... he found out... he lost his dad... he..." Leo couldn't hold it in, he began to sob uncontrollably. Leo managed to get out one word, "drunk".

Leo could hear Angel's breath catch before it became alarmingly rapid. The phone line went dead before Leo could do anything.

He stood there, frozen,except for the trail of tears that went down his face. He suddenly felt a comforting, warm hand on his shoulder. He turned slightly to see April.

"Leo, I'm sorry, I can see you're hurting and I'm there for you." April said.

Leo nodded before quietly asking, "may I go to sleep? I have school tomorrow."

...

Leo walked to school the next morning, dreading seeing Raph. He felt horrible about fearing the person who helped him through so much, but it came instinctively. Raphs slurred voice wouldn't get out of his head.

...

Leo managed to avoid Raph for half the day. When lunch came, though, Leo knew that he wold have to talk to Raph.

"Leo!" Raph's voice made Leo freeze.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I was stupid, I was selfish, I should never have considered drinking!" Raph broke down into sobs.

Suddenly a new voice came from the side, "so... Raphael here is too weak he turned to drinking."

The two boys spun around to see Hun standing there, an evil grin spread across his face.

"Raph's eyes flashed in anger, but Leo held Raph back and stepped forward.

"Hun, I suggest you shut your face before I let Raph pummel you off the face of the Earth, and if you say one more bad thing about him, I'll be the one that will cause you to feel pain." Leo threatened.

Hun laughed before taking another step towards Leo. "Oh yeah? You can't snap a twig, daddy's boy."

Once Raph heard that he lunged at Hun, Leo soon following.

* * *

;) review please :)

if you want me to rewrite it, I will, just tell me :) you all are awesome and I'll update sooner if you all review :)


	17. Pain like fire

Hi people! Thanks so much for reviewing :D

Rika Hanyuu Furude: well, here's your update :D

Loving Leo: wow, that's a lot of updates, well here's the update update update update update update and so on :D

Amy Hamato: it is soon, so here is the update :D

IrishPrincess7678: hehe, yup :D get your ice cream ready

Trina Hearts: hehe, yay! :D

Skipper917: ya, he needs a beat down :D

QueenAnju: don't worry, Mikey's going to have a huge part soon (soon as in a couple of chapters, don't worry) :D

Rose Black Dragon: yeah, good thing there are still a lot of awesome people out there :D  
unfortunately, that happens :(

Jay1997: don't worry, all you have asked for will be delivered :D

Talking Taco: that's what I see them as :D

yukio87: again, I thank you so much for your kind words :D

I Love Kittens too: yeah, Leo needs someone :D

Wow, a lot of reviews :D I'm almost to 200, keep it up my awesome people! :D

Disclaimer: OH WHY?!

* * *

Raph and Leo lunged at the larger teen. Their eyes held all their pent up emotions.

Hun easily dodged, smirking at the pain hidden under their anger. He wasn't blind, he could notice the routes behind Raph's anger.

While Hun noticed the anger, he underestimated the force that came from the hate. Hun was soon knocked back five feet by the two.

He saw one opening with Leo and grabbed his wrist. Leo's eyes widened in pain at the brute force against his cuts.

Hun felt the unevenness of Leo's skin and glanced at it. When he saw the scars, his grin spread across his face.

"So, the little quiet boy cuts, huh?" Hun said in a taunting voice, loud enough for the whole lunchroom to hear. They all turned to see it.

Leo squirmed against the grasp, trying to get away from his peers.

Raph, his loathing fueled more, launched himself on Hun's back. The force made Hun stumble forward into a lunch table.

By then, the teachers had come and were trying to break it up. They gave it up, knowing that they would have to get authorities.

Hun, after regaining his footing, pried Raph from his back and held the two boys by the arms and announced to the cafeteria, "everyone, meet the drinker and the cutter,"

Mixed emotions filled the room. Some held hatred for Hun, the Purple Dragons were smirking.

A voice suddenly came from behind Hun, "put my friends down or else."

Hun whipped around to see Mikey and Donnie. They were in a defensive stance. If looks could kill, Hun would be dead.

"And what are you going to do about this, runts? It isn't like you have any use."

Before the two could retort, a siren appeared and a police car pulled up.

Hun had an evil grin on his face. He threw Raph down to the ground. Hun grabbed a knife from the nearest lunch table. He drew a long line on his arm, then shoved the knife into Leo's hand.

The police stormed into the lunchroom and saw the image an front of them. They grabbed the knife from a shaken Leo and demanded answers.

Hun was the first to answer, "These two randomly started hitting me and I had to defend myself, then this one grabbed a knife and did this to me." Hun gestured to the self inflicted cut that ran across his arm.

The policeman turned to Leo, who's eyes held terror. "I swear, he's lying, I never pulled the knife on him. He did that to himself to make it seem like I did it. I know that's sounds fake, but I swear it's true. We got into this fight only because he was bullying my friend, Raph."

The policeman walked up to Donnie and Mikey, "what really happened?"

"Well, I didn't see all of it, but I saw Hun beating up Raph and Leo, then he took a knife once he heard you arrive and cut himself." Mikey explained, Donnie nodded in agreement.

"Who's who?" The policeman asked.

One of the teachers, Mr. Eaves, stepped forward, "this is Leonardo, this is Raphael, and this is Hun."

The policeman nodded and walked up to another student.

"Did you see what happened?"

"What Leo said was right, I saw it all." She replied quietly, sinking back.

"Did an adult see it?"

"I did," Mrs. Schmidt stepped forward, "what Leonardo said was true."

"Alright," the policeman turned to Hun, "you'll be coming to the station with me."

Leo suddenly stepped in, "sir? Please can we just drop this?"

The policeman looked doubtful but nodded, "it will be forgotten, but we will inform your parents of this."

Leo fidgeted before speaking quietly, "I don't have a mom and my dad is in jail,"

"Who do you currently live with?"

"Um... April O'Neil," Leo glanced at Raph's shocked expression.

"Alright,"

...

After the police had left, school had been released early.

Raph managed to catch up to Leo before he left.

"Leo!" Raph put his hand on Leo's shoulder but was shrugged off. "Dude, please don't ignore me."

Leo walked a little faster, making his way off the school campus.

"Leo! You have every right to be mad at me, but I want to talk to you."

Leo spun around, tears falling down his face.

"Raph, I have a right to be more than mad, you don't understand what I'm going through! I'm sorry you lost your dad but you knew that it would hurt me if you got drunk but you did! And now the whole school knows I cut and I only have Mikey and Donnie to rely on now! I ran away because I didn't know if you would stop drinking, like my dad! I won't stay with you because I just won't feel the same there, it's nothing against you. But for now, April has helped me and that's where I am." Leo turned, leaving a hurt Raph in the middle of the sidewalk.

...

Once Leo got to April's house, he sank into her arms.

"I got the call from your school." She whispered. She rubbed soothing circles on Leo's back.

Leo slowly broke the hug and sank down on the plush couch. "I have ninjitsu today"

"You don't have to go,"

"I need to, I have a commitment to Sensei." Leo sighed, wiping the tears off his face."

"Alright, just be careful and focus only on the training." April gave Leo a sympathetic look.

...

Leo arrived at the dojo at the same time Mikey did.

"Leo, are you okay?" He asked hesitantly.

Leo just shook his head and walked inside.

They warmed up and stepped onto the mat for sparring.

Splinter smiled at them and caught both Leo's and Raph's gazes.

"Michaelangelo, you will spar Leonardo. Donatello, you will spar Raphael."

Leo walked up to Mikey and got in the defensive stance.

Mikey attacked and the dance began, while the fighting continued, Mikey asked, "Leo, i heard about Raph. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Leo replied hastily before dodging a fist.

"Do you want to stay with me?" Mikey threw a kick and and dodged an elbow.

"I have April, she's like my mother, before she... you know." Leo stopped and let himself get pinned down.

"I understand and that's good, but if you need me, just come over and I'll help." Mikey said before getting off Leo and bowing.

...

When ninjitsu was over, Leo walked home. He knew that Raph was behind him and decided to ignore him.

Once he got home, he did his homework and studied for his finals.

He crawled into bed and fell into a world of peace.

...

Leo woke up in the middle of the night, feeling like something was choking him. He opened his eyes to see his heater bursting with fire. Half his wall was engulfed in the blaze.

He immediately dropped to his knees and crawled from his room. He went to Aprils room to see her still in her bed. The flames were licking at the ceiling.

He could tell she was unconcious from the way she was be preaching. He slung her surprisingly light, limp form and crawled outside. By the time he had made it safely across the street, he looked up just to see the house collapse.

The firemen arrived a minute later along with an ambulance. By then, Leo had fallen into darkness from the smoke.

...

Raph woke up and went downstairs. He opened the fridge to grab leftover breakfast. His eyes caught the beer in the far corner. He stared at them with an unending loathing.

He shut the fridge and turned on the small TV. What he heard from the news reporter made him freeze up.

'A local house was burned down due to a faulty heater. The two residents, April O'Neil and Leonardo Itami were rushed to the hospital and suffered from third and second degree burns and smoke inhalation.'

"Mom!" Raph called.

...

Mikey was sitting in the kitchen, studying for a math final.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and picked it up. His ear was blasted by Raph's panicked voice.

It was mostly muffled, but there was one thing he was able to understand, "Get over to the hospital off of 5th avenue!"

...

Don was reading when his doorbell rang. He opened the door to see Mikey there.

"Hey Mikey, what's..." Donnie began.

"No time to explain, we need to get to North Hospital." Mikey grabbed Don's wrist and pulled him into the car.

...

They all arrived at the hospital, Mikey and Donnie demanding answers.

"Leo was in a fire," Raph whispered.

* * *

Alright, I know it was an awkward place to end, but I have to go to sleep. :)

If you want me to rewrite it, just tell me, as always :)

Review=update sooner :)


	18. Another friend, another home

Hi peeps!

Almost at 200 reviews! Help me :)

Disclaimer: *sniffs* I... I can wish

* * *

The hospital had an eery silence as the two teens soaked in the information.

"Oh gosh" was all Mikey could say. His voice was drained of all emotion.

Don just stood there. His face was as pale as a ghost. His mouth opened, but no words came.

A doctor came up and broke the void between the boy's.

"Are you here for Leonardo?" He asked in a stern voice.

"Yeah. Is he okay?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, he will be. His leg got the worst of it, but it will heal. He'll have to stay the night in case his breathing becomes uneven."

All three teens let out a sigh of relief. "Can we see him?" Raph asked.

"You may, but he is currently unconcious. He will likely wake up soon though."

The doctor led them into a hospital room where Leo lay. His face was red and had a few bandages on it. An oxygen mask covered his mouth and nose. His leg was elevated and was wrapped in bandages.

The steady beep of the heart monitor was the only noise in the room.

Don was the first to step forward. "Leo?"

No response came.

"What happened, how'd the fire start?" Mikey asked.

"They said it started from the heater." Raph muttered.

"At least Leo will be okay," Don said.

Almost on cue, Leo began to stir in his bed.

"Mh?" He murmured.

"Hey, Leo, you okay?" Raph stepped forward.

Leo cracked his eyes open and, upon seeing Raph, curled up on the other side of the bed.

"Leo... I don't know what else to say other than I'm sorry. I swear, I lost control and I was being stupid. I understand your anger. You have every right. But please, you don't have to fear me."

Leo's eyes grew dark. "Raphael, do you have any idea what the **** you said to me while you were drunk? It was like reliving the past 8 years of my life. I appreciate you coming, but please get out."

Raph stepped back as if punched in the stomach. "Leo... I'm concerned for you. You were in a fire. I'm your friend, or I hope I am."

"Raph, you lost all my trust when you took that first sip of beer. Please, I'll talk to you when I'm ready and I'm not ready right now." Leo's voice became stern. "Get out, please."

Raph turned away to hide the tears that had overflowed. He walked out without a word.

Leo turned to the remaining boys, "sorry you had to see that."

"Leo, I understand why you don't trust him. It's okay." Don smiled lightly.

"Can we please drop that subject?" Leo asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Mikey and Don nodded, "do you hurt anywhere?" Mikey asked.

"Uh, my leg is sore, but it's not bad." Leo replied.

"Alright, Leo. One question, where will you be staying now? I don't want to put any pressure on you or anything, but... you know." Don said, hesitant about the last part.

Before Leo could reply, Mikey interrupted, "he's staying with me."

Leo shot Mikey a 'really?' look.

Mikey grinned and nodded. "Once he's okay, he'll stay with me."

"We should probably go, let you rest." Don said.

"Okay," Leo replied. As the two left, Leo mouthed a thanks to Mikey, who was grinning ear to ear.

* * *

Short chapter, I know. I have a busy week so I won't be able to update :(

I'm busy right now, so that's why this chapter is so short.

Review please


	19. Do you really understand?

Hi people! :D I MADE IT TO 200 reviews! :D keep them coming, they encourage me SOOO much! By the way, I want to make it to 13 reviews for this chapter :) help me make that happen my awesome reviewers!

Sorry for the delay, I was SOOOOO busy and had writers block

Disclaimer: When pigs fly

* * *

After a couple weeks, Leo was released from the hospital. April was staying with relatives and suggested that Leo not come because she was well aware that her uncle had a tendency to go out and get drunk.

Leo had moved into Mikey's large home. He had to adjust to the amount of space he had and the comfort he rarely felt.

Mikey walked up to Leo who was asleep on the plush white couch. He pulled a flannel blanket across the teen and smiled sadly. Leo looked so calm like he had no cares in the world. Mikey knew that sleep was one of his very few escapes from pain.

He then dragged himself to bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

...

Leo woke up to the smell of slightly burnt bacon and scrambled eggs.

He cracked his eyes open to see Mikey on the love seat next to him. His eyes were focused on the TV, a game controller was held tightly in his hands.

"Mikey?" He said groggily.

Mikey spun around and smiled at him, but then turned back to the screen and paused the game.

"Hey, Leo." Mikey walked over to Leo.

"What time is it? And didn't you say that your dad banned you from all video games?" Leo asked, still not fully aware of all going on around him.

"Well, it's about ten in the morning and I got most of my grades up thanks to Donnie, plus it's almost the end of school." Mikey strode into the kitchen. "Do you want breakfast?"

In answer, Leo's stomach made a low growl. "Uh... yeah."

"How many pieces of bacon do you want?" He called.

"Just one," Leo replied before throwing the blanket off himself and walking into the kitchen. "Do you always have nice food like this?"

"Yeah, why?" Mikey asked before piling bacon and eggs onto his plate.

"Well, at my house, a nice breakfast was cereal with fresh milk. My dad never went to the store except for beer and cigarettes and the occasional groceries when he was less drunk. I had to go to the store to buy my own food. It wasn't the best, but it worked well." Leo said, hiding the emotions that rose up.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't know." Mikey muttered, looking down in guilt.

"It's fine, really." Leo plastered a fake smile onto his face and grabbed a plate.

...

After breakfast, Leo sat on the couch and stared at the black television.

Mikey watched Leo, knowing from the lost look in his eyes something was wrong.

"Leo, is something wrong?" Mikey mentally slapped himself at the stupid question.

"What?..." Leo snapped out of his trance, "yeah, I'm just tired."

"Leo, I know that's not what's wrong, now tell me." Mikey persisted. He looked down to see Leo lightly clawing at his arm, blood slowly began to appear where his finger nails dug in.

Mikey slapped Leo's hand off his wrist.

"Leo, stop, I know that you see it as relief, but it's not good. It not only hurts you, but it hurts me to see it."

Leo looked at Mikey with eyes that were glistening with salty tears. "Mikey, it's like life wants me to die. My life has been a ******* hell since I was five. I sometimes feel I'm in too much pain to be alive. When I see the blood, it tells me I'm still in this horror show."

"I understand, but-" Mikey began.

"No, you don't understand. Every **** good thing that is in my life is ripped away in some cruel turn of events. I don't know how 'happy' feels. I'm numb from all the pain. If you understood, you'd have your former abusive dad in jail, your mom a ***** who wasn't there for me, a friend who got drunk before my eyes, and scars on your arms. Now, consider it, do you really understand?" Leo regretted the harsh words, but he had to say it.

Mikey's face flashed a look of hurt and guilt. "I don't understand, but seriously, self harm isn't the answer."

"WHAT ELSE DO I HAVE?!" Leo screamed. "I don't have a dad, I don't have a mom, I lost a friend, I don't have a future, and I don't want your pity!"

Mikey's face formed into a glare. "I understand that you're hurt, but you DO have something, ME! You act like you have nothing, but you have me, Donnie, Splinter, and Raph's been trying to apologize for weeks! You say I don't understand, but it's you who doesn't understand!"

Mikey's hand shot up to his mouth after he realized what he had said. He saw tears fall from Leo's eyes before he sprinted out of the house.

Mikey's dad walked into the room. "Michelangelo, go apologize to Leonardo, NOW. You have no right to yell at him. He's very emotional and that did not help him at all. I thought I had taught you better."

"Sorry, dad." Mikey murmured, hot tears stained his tan cheeks.

"Don't apologize to me, Michelangelo. Go to Leonardo."

Mikey walked out of the house, head hung in shame.

He ran up to Leo, who began to walk faster.

"Leo, I'm sorry, I swear, I didn't mean it." Mikey began to sob.

"Mike, you had the nerve to yell at me when you have a family, a house, and everything you want. You made it clear I am annoying so I will rid this world of this annoyance." Leo said in a monotone voice.

Mikey felt the words sink in and his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. "Leo, you can't commit-"

"I should have a long time ago. Don't you dare try and stop me, Mike. I want this, I can't take the pain. Please, just do one thing,"

Mikey froze, "what?" He asked tentatively.

"Take care of my dad." He turned and ran, leaving Mikey standing there, still trying to make sense of the fact that his friend had just told him he was going to kill himself.

After a minute, Mikey unfroze and yanked his cellphone out of his pocket. He dialed a number,

"Hello? 911?... look, it's an emergency... my friend just told me he was going to commit suicide."

* * *

Again, short chapter, but it's a good place to stop, plus I have to go to bed.

Tell me if I should rewrite it :)

By the way, if you're in a different area and the emergency number is different, just know 911 is my emergency number.

Review please, flames are welcome :)


	20. You're my lifeline just as I am yours

HOLY CRUD! 16 REVIEWS! KEEP IT UP! :D YOU ALL ARE AWESOME PEOPLE

I won't be able to update because I'll be visiting my dad for 3 weeks :) I'll still update though :)

Disclaimer: I want it so bad it hurts

* * *

Mikey followed Leo from a distance, telling the police where he was headed. His heart was pounding straight out of his chest. He could feel the sweat mix with the tears and he could feel the fear bubbling up inside him like a volcano.

He followed Leo, surprisingly to his old house. Leo took a small key from his pocket and unlocked the door and ran inside. Mikey ran faster, he could hear the police sirens approaching and was so grateful for those shrill noises. He yanked out his phone and called Raph, he didn't leave room for Raph to say a word. All he said was, "Get to Leo's old house now!" After that, he did the same to Don.

He entered Leo's abandoned house. It gave him a haunted feeling. He saw all the discarded beer bottles and cigarette boxes, some full, some empty.

He heard the police come in behind him. He walked through the house as though it had traps or a monster around every corner. He took cautious steps as though the floor would concave beneath his feet.

He heard a noise in the bathroom and he saw the faint glow coming from under the door. He opened the door and saw Leo, tears were coming in waves down his pale face and he was shaking. He held a large knife to his wrist, right where a large vein was prominent.

He looked up and shrank back against the wall.

A voice piped up behind Mikey. "Leonardo, please don't do this," the policeman said, he took a hesitant step forward.

A new voice reached Mikey's ears. "Yeah, Leo, if you die, I'll kill myself too." Mikey wheeled around to see Don and Raph standing there, knives to both their wrists.

Leo froze, he looked more frightened than a deer in the headlights. His eyes were no longer holding anger and resentment, but pleading.

"Leo, please, I didn't mean that stuff. I swear, I was mad. I was mad I wasn't able to help. I swear," Mikey stared at Leo. His light blue eyes were pained and apologetic.

"Leo, I was there the whole time, you could have come to me. I would have listened and I would have been your shoulder to cry on. I don't want you to die... please," Don took a step forward.

"Leo, look at me straight in my eyes when I say this, I never meant to get drunk. I didn't know what to do. This is what you're like now, you don't know what to do. I can tell you that killing yourself isn't a solution. I love you like a brother, Leo. I am so sorry and guilty. If anyone deserves to die, it's me. Please don't commit suicide, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Leo, I don't want you to be dead. You're one of the best things in my life. If you die, you'd take a part of me with you." Raph cried.

The four boys stood in silence. The police wordlessly grabbed the knives form them and stepped back.

Leo suddenly ran forward and right into their arms. He was shaking with sobs and clung to the three like a lifeline, because they were, they were his lifeline.

"I... love you... too," He choked out.

"Never... do that... to us again." Don cried.

They stayed that way for hours. Tears were long gone, just dry, raspy sobs. They refused to let go, for fear that if they did they'd be gone.

They finally broke apart when Raph's mom walked in, she ran to the group of boys and crushed them all in a suffocating hug.

"It's on the news." She wheezed, "but I don't give a ****. You're alive."

...

A week later, Leo decided to go and visit his dad. He slowly walked into the prison, his heart was beating rapidly. He felt the sweat form on his hairline.

When Leo was finally able to see his dad, he felt salty water pool in his eyes.

"Hi Leonardo." Samuel smiled, he saw the glistening tears in his son's eyes and his grin faded.

"Hi dad," Leo wiped the tears before they could fall. "I missed you,"

"I missed you too. Leonardo, I'm so very sorry, you don't deserve me, I was horrible to you. You don't have to forgive me, but please just know that I truly love you and am so proud of you... my son."

Leo felt all the tears come rushing back at his dad's words. "Dad, I don't blame you, I forgive you, I do. I don't know what else to say... other than I love you too."

"I'll write to you, if you want." Samuel said.

"I don't have a house, a place to stay, but I'll write to you when I do." Leo smiled, it quickly dissolved into a look of sadness when he saw his day's face.

"It's all my fault, I am so very sorry." He murmured.

A sob nipped at Leo's throat, threatening to bite. He could feel another wave of salty tears coming but fought them back. "It's not, I swear dad."

"Leonardo, look me in the eyes." Samuel said, while the words themselves were stern, his voice was soft, almost timid.

Leo looked up, blinking away the remaining tears. He looked at his father. The eyes he saw were almost unfamiliar to him, like a stranger. It was like he expected to see the clouded, drunken eyes that haunted his dreams and memories. Instead he saw kind, saddened chocolate eyes.

"You grew up too fast. You never had a childhood, I can see it. I'm so sorry, I made your life a ******* hell." Samuels voice broke and he turned away,hiding his face in obvious shame.

"Dad, I'm alright, we'll get through this, together." Leo said, his voice comforting.

"Five years."

"What?" Leo stared at his dad wondering what he meant.

"Five years I'll be here, I won't be there when you graduate, I won't be there, just like I wasn't there before." Samuel slumped back in utter defeat.

"Dad, I love you, I always have and I always will. I could never hate you and I've forgiven you. You can't blame yourself for not being there. I wasn't there for you when you were drinking. Dad, we get through this together." Leo looked at Samuel, a determined look gleaming in his dark brown eyes.

Samuel smiled, lightly.

A policeman came in, "visiting time is over, you may come back tomorrow," he said.

Leo mouthed I love you as he walked out of the room, he took one last glance to see his dad mouth it back.

...

Donnie was walking home from ninjitsu, he wondered how Leo was. He knew that Leo was visiting his dad for the first time so he'd have a couple questions about that.

He turned the corner to see Hun and a couple more purple dragons standing at the corner, he didn't miss the cigarettes hanging loosely from their lips.

Hun turned and smiled darkly. He took the cigarette from his mouth and crushed it in his hand. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the brainiac. Come for another beating?"

Don froze in his spot, his body was tensed and his knuckles were white. All color was drained from his face.

"Ya scared, wise guy? A math equation ain't gonna help ya now is it?" With that, Hun advanced.

Not knowing what else to, Don backed away and screamed a blood curdling plea for help.

* * *

So... yeah, a lot going on in this chapter, it's short, I know. I'm busy though.

Please review and tell me if you like it or not :)


	21. Light of the past

HOLY COW! IM AT 246 REVIEWS! :D WOW! Please keep the reviews coming, they help me write :)

Sorry for the delay, I'm on vacation as I've said before :)

Disclaimer: shell to the no!

Just one quick authors note! So as you have seen, there are a lot of dark things in this and it might be triggering. I'm actually writing this to make people NOT want to self harm or drink and such. I just wanted to say that before we move on.

* * *

Don tried to,run but wheeled into a Purple Dragon who had come around from the back. He held the shaking genius by the shoulders to face Hun.

Hun smiled an evil crooked grin. "I heard your emo friend tried to kill himself. Pht! Why do you even bother with that mistake of life? In fact, why do you even bother with your life? It's just as pointless as your other friends."

With that, Hun grabbed Don by the throat. "I think I'll do you a favor and end it for you."

Don could feel the air being deprived from his lungs and his windpipe slowly caving in. Black splotches appeared in front of his vision and his eyes began to water.

Suddenly, he felt the oversized hand being yanked from his throat. He dropped to the ground, gasping in refreshing gulps of sweet air.

He looked up hazily, to see two figures fighting off Hun and the others. As his vision finally cleared, he recognized the two figures to be Raph and Mikey.

"Stay away from him, you annoying overweight *******!" Raph yelled.

"If it isn't the hothead and the idiot." Hun growled, he lunged again, striking Mikey in the head. Mikey was knocked back into another Purple Dragon who soon held a small knife to his neck. Blood began to pool out of his nose.

Raph sent a kick flying into Hun's hard abdomen. He stumbled back a little but regained his footing and took a defensive position.

Raph noticed something moving out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see the other three Purple Dragons stalking forward. Their eyes were dark against the glint of the moon.

They all leaped forward at the same time, managing to grab Raph by both arms and hold him back.

Hun walked towards the three captive boys, slowly, almost tauntingly.

He raised his oversized fist and slammed it into Don's rib cage. He felt the ribs crack underneath his knuckles.

Don's scream ripped through the crisp air. Despite being in a neighborhood, not one person came out of their houses.

Hun brought his fist up, prepared to strike again when another cry sounded and another being knocked Hun's fist out of the way. Leo let go of Hun's wrist and stepped back.

Leo looked at Hun, who stared right back. Their angry gazes clashed together like fire and ice.

"Stay away from them, ****** ******." Leo whispered through clenched teeth.

"If it isn't the suicidal one himself? How are those scars healing up?"

Leo's heart thudded a little more at the remark, but he kept a straight face, not willing to let Hun see him weak.

"Just fine. Are your grades finally rising above a D?"

Hun laughed at the retort and stepped forward, standing menacingly over the short teen.

"Your attempts at disses amuse me."

Leo suddenly stepped out of the way to avoid a punch from a Purple Dragon behind him.

He grabbed the attackers wrist and flipped him onto his back.

He murmured a silent thanks to Splinter for teaching him that third day.

Hun took the distraction and grabbed Leo around the waist and lifted him up. He nodded to the Purple Dragon who had just picked himself off the sidewalk.

Hun, literally, handed off Leo to the other man. Then he proceeded to grab a bottle of beer from the cooler by the lamp post.

He walked towards Raph and unscrewed the cap. He held the open bottle under Raph's nose.

" Recognize that smell, tough boy?" Raph shut his eyes tight, almost reliving that horror filled night. "Denying it, huh? Don't want to think about it?"

Hun stalked over to Leo and did the same. "You must be used to that smell. Your papa and your... pathetic excuse of a friend. Hehe, you know, I wonder if you still want to die..."

He spun around to face the other three, "what if you find him dead, because you couldn't be there for him. Raphael, you caused him to want to die, how does that feel, the guilt?"

The four boys stayed silent, their emotions churning like the water after a tsunami. They still kept straight faces though, refusing to give Hun any advantage.

Suddenly, four police cars pulled up. The other Purple dragons dropped Leo, Raph, Mikey and Donnie and began to run, but the police quickly caught up.

One policeman walked up to the four who were all stunned on the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice was deep, but it held all the sympathy he could offer.

Leo immediately recognized the officer as the one who had escorted him after the big fight with his dad and Raph.

"Don?" Mikey asked, he turned to the smart brunette who was clutching his ribs, tears were slowly beginning to trickle down his face.

"Get him to a hospital," Raph said.

"We'll take you three, as well, you all should be checked over." The policeman agreed.

"What about Hun?" Leo asked timidly, his voice was cracking.

"He will be taken to court and most likely be charged for many previous offenses plus these." The policeman replied.

"Oh, okay." Mikey said.

They helped Don into the car and drove off.

...

In the hospital, Raph, Leo and Mikey all sat. Mikey had been treated for a broken nose, Raph had a bruised shoulder and Leo only had a couple bruises and scrapes. Don was getting his ribs fixed and all three of them hoped to see him soon.

"I think we've been to the hospital way too many times," Mikey sighed, sinking back into the green chair.

"Agreed," both Leo and Raph said.

The doctor appeared and brought them back. They walked over to Don, who's chest was wrapped tightly in bandages.

"Hey, how ya holding up?" Raph asked.

"As good as possible." Don muttered. "I lives have been way screwed up lately."

"This stuff doesn't happen a lot. It's like the world is targeting us." Mikey agreed.

"I hate it," Raph huffed angrily.

"Life's been like one big bad blur of ****." Leo nodded.

"What has happened lately, I mean, I don't even remember how we met now. So much has happened." Don sighed sadly.

"I remember, I was flunking... some class, can't remember which. But then you helped me pass it." Mikey said, a grin spreading across his face.

"Then I saved you from those ****** ******* Purple Dragons at school." Raph said.

"Then I helped out your family by giving you the money." Leo joined in. Suddenly, his face dropped, "then life went downhill fast."

Raph put his arm around Leo and squeezed his shoulder lightly.

"Do you know when you'll get out of the hospital?" Mikey asked, changing the subject in hopes of lightening the mood.

"I think just a few days, if not, a week." Don groaned. "I hate hospitals."

"You and us all," Raph agreed.

* * *

Sorry for the most boring chapter in the world! It will get better :)

Tell me if you want me to rewrite it :) love you all and please review :) if the chapter sucks, it's probably because I'm on vacation and I'm busy and was rushed to write this chapter, so again, I can rewrite it if that's what you want :)


	22. Life is good (sort of epilogue)

HOLY COW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! Why, you ask? I went on a 3 week trip, got back, had 2 days at home before going on a week long mission trip, then had to do school shopping.

Thanks for ALL YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS :D

Disclaimer: I GIVE UP!

By the way... this is the last chapter :0 wow, right? And a time jump :) it's gonna be super short, but oh well, it's a conclusion.

* * *

2 years after the situation with the Purple Dragons, Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey all sat around the TV, attempting to get through a level on LEGO Star Wars. While it had been Mikey's idea, they all were enjoying themselves.

They hit the 'pause' button when Leo's cellphone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?... What?..." The others noticed tears forming in his eyes. "I'll be there" Leo hung up and raced out of the door before Don, Mikey, and Raph could say anything.

They chased him through the town before they finally rounded onto the memory filled street.

They watched as Leo stopped in front of his old house, where there was a man. They stepped closer to get a look at the man's face and were met with the smiling face of Samuel.

"It's him... Samuel," Raph breathed.

They watched happily as Leo threw his arms around his father and they embraced.

Leo and Samuel strode towards the three boys, smiles spread across their faces and tears leaking out of their eyes.

"Guys, I guess you haven't formally met my father. Dad, this is Raph, Mikey, and Donnie." Leo introduced them.

"It's great to meet you all." Samuel's voice was deep, but instead of slurred, it held gentleness.

"Pleasure," Don replied.

"Wow..." Mikey murmured.

"What is it, goof?" Raph asked, ruffling Mikey's shaggy blonde hair.

"It's like our lives came full circle." He breathed.

"Uh... come again?" Leo laughed slightly.

"Well, when we first met, our lives were pretty crappy, then it went downhill, then really downhill, now it's all better... like a movie sort of."

The other three boys exchanged weird glances before breaking out laughing. "Mikey, your comparisons seriously need to be modified." Don said.

"What? It's true!" Mikey defended.

"Whatever, nucklehead. I guess what you're trying to say is, 'life is good." Raph sighed before leaning his arm on Leo's shoulder.

"Yeah, life is good," Leo smiled. He moved towards his dad and wrapped an arm around him.

"Love ya, dad."

* * *

Well. There we go.  
I was thinking if I should write a sequel. It takes place when Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie are all in college. Of course, things resurface and stuff. So yeah, tell me what you think about that :)

Love you all! :D I'll continue writing Guardian amily as soon as I can :)


End file.
